Daughter of Poseidon
by Kate Keith
Summary: Cassie, and her twin brother Percy are forced by Zeus to move to Forks Washington. There Cassie meets some type of monster. Her life goes down hill from there, after she meets Bella Swan, she meets the wolf pack. What happens when our fav wolf imprints... After New Moon. Sorry I suck at summaries! Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ I wish I did though!

**Cassandra's P.O.V:**

"Hey, Cassie? Can I talk to you?" My brother Percy asked.

"Yeah, what's up Perce?" I asked, concerned.

"Uh, Zeus thinks it is in our best intrest to, uh, leave for the school year." Percy was scared, and I was too.

"Well, I was going to move in with mum, and go to school in Ne-" Percy cut me off.

"No Cass, Zeus and Dad wants us to move out of state. To Washington to be exact." Percy was afraid of my temper. I may be the daughter of Poseidon, but I had the temper of Ares.

I took a deep breath, something Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend taught me to do. "Okay, when do we leave?" I asked, my voice was deadly calm. Percy flinched at my tone.

"Uh... Tomorrow?" He said, though it sounded more like a question. Percy was a an of very few words. I loved Percy with all my heart, but I knew he was scared of my temper.

"I am going to the beach." I said, and walked off. The beach calmed my nerves, and usually controlled my temper for the time being. The more I thought of it, the more accepting I had to the idea of moving to Washington. I heard a voice calling me from behind. Annabeth Chase. My best friend, and Percy's girlfriend.

"Hey! Kelp Breath!" She called to me.

"What's up Wise Girl?"I asked Annabeth. She always called me Kelp Breath, while she called Perce Seaweed Brain.

"Perce said you would be down here." She said looking down at me. All three of us, Percy, Annabeth, and I were all the same age, 16, while I was barely 5 foot. I envy both her's and Percy's height.

"Yeah, did he tell you that we are going to Washington?" I asked her, looking in her grey eyes.

"Yeah, I was upset for a while, but I figured I would see you guys soon. I will see you guys in the summer..." She trailed off, a sadden look was in her eyes. "The Athena cabin made you and something... With a little help from the Hephaestus crew." She said, handing me a box. Inside was a small silver bracelet, with an owl on it. Athena's symbol.

"Annabeth, It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

She grinned. "Press it." I looked at her confused. "Press the owl, I did say the Hephaestus crew helped, didn't I?"

I pressed the owl, and my beautiful silver bracelet was replaced with a bronze sheild. Celestial Bronze. The same material my own sword was made of.

My sword was magically charmed. It was disguised as a seashell necklace. The necklace was given to me by my father, Poseidon when I was claimed by him. Much like Percy, I had the same problem. No sword felt... right in my hand.

My sword was called Maia. I have lost my necklace in many battles, but it always showed up around my neck. I was thankful for that. I was also good at archery, and my 'brother' Tyson gave me a backpack that transformed into a quiver and a ring that turned into a bow. All in all, now I was decked out in weapons.

Now I had a bow and arrows, a sword, and a sheild. I had to do something for the Athena cabin.

"Thank you so much Annabeth!" I said as I hugged her.

"No problem! Oh, and I have some books I have finished reading that are in Ancient Greek. I know how much you love reading." She said as she hugged me back. She handed me three worn books.

"Annabeth, this means the world to me! Hades, this means more than that!" I said, looking up at her.

"Cass, you are like a younger sister to me." She said, patting my head.

"Hey! Percy and I are at _least _a month older!" I whined.

"Yeah, but your size just makes you seem younger." She said grinning. I sighed.

"Does that make my _twin _younger?" I asked annoyed. Percy and I are twins, yin and yang. He came to camp about three months before I came. I was away at yet another school, only in England.

"Of corse not. My boyfriend is at least 6 foot, so he's older." I groaned, looking at the daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth, I love you like a sister. Hades! You practically are my sister! It's just... I'm gonna miss you Wise Girl." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry Kelp Breath. We'll see eachother in the summer." She hugged me.

"I gotta go... Perce said we were leaving tomorrow. I probablly have to pack." I said. I hugged her one last time. "Iris Message me _every _day. Promise?" I asked.

"I promise. Now go, before Seaweed Brain freaks out." She said smiling, thinking of her boyfriend.

"Bye Wise Girl... Talk to you soon." I said. She waved, and I jogged back to Cabin Three, where Percy was waiting for me.

"Pack. We are leaving tomorrow at 4am." He said, and I groaned. He knew I hated getting up in the mornings.

"Peeeerrrrccccy! I don't wanna get up at 4am!" I whined.

"Just pack, I'm sorry." He said, hugging me.

I started to pack, bring everything I needed for a trip, and what I would need for the time I would be gone.

"Perce? Where exactly are we going in Washington?" I asked, hoping there would at least be a lake close by.

"Forks, but there is a beach down in La Push." He said, and I giggled.

"Is Forks by Spoons?" I asked, and I burst into laughter. Percy just shook his head, and smiled.

That night I fell asleep to the waves hitting the beach, like every other night, but I realised that it would be one of the last ones in a while.

**3:30am**

Percy was screeching in my ear to wake up, when I threw a pillow at him, causing him to hit the floor. I giggled, and got up. Our bus left in an hour. I checked the time, and yelled at Percy for waking me up so early, when I would be fine just waking up at 4.

I pulled my stick straight, black hair into a messy bun, and put on a pair of grey sweat pants, and a sweatshirt. I made sure my camp shirt wasn't under it, though I did pack a camp shirt.

Percy and I left with Argus at 4:00. I was saddened by the fact we were leaving, but happy I was at least with my brother.

**Two Days Later...**

I groaned, and rubbed my bum. We were on a bloody bus for two days! I at least got pretty far in one of Annabeth's books. Currently Percy and I are staring at the house we would be staying in for the school year. It was a small blue house, with a small yard. I was happy Percy got us a house away from the town, so we could train.

"I don't know about you, but I am itching to get Reptide out, and train." He said, in responce, I hurried into my room, and put my bag up there.

I pressed the perl on my necklace, and it turned into a three foot sword. Percy clicked his pen, and was holding Reptide. I nodded at Percy, indicating I was ready, and he lunged. I faked right, but Perce saw it, and caught my attack. I lunged back, and Percy accidently tripped, making Reptide fall out of his hand. I put my blade on the tip of his throat, and then stopped. I made Maia shrink back to my necklace. I helped Percy back up, and he brushed himself off.

"Nice job little sis." He smirked.

"Perce, were the same age!" I squealed. Percy just laughed.

"We'd better get to bed. We have school tomorrow." He said this, and I glared. I loved him, but I was tiried.

"Wait, they have already started school?" I asked confused. School in New York didn't start for another two weeks.

"Yeah, oh well, more people to stare at us." He said, and we laughed.

"Love ya Perce." I said, as I walked up to the shower. I set my alarm, and crawled in bed.

I prayed to my father that both Percy and I would have a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians... _I wish I did though...

WARNING! CONTAINS CUSSING!

**Cassandra's P.O.V:**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I slammed my fist on top of it, shutting it up. Forever. It was 6:30am, and school started at 8. Percy _got _us a car, well, Hermes did, last night. Hermes stole it for Percy and I. I was happy we didn't have to walk to school. Not that the rain bothered me, it's just that I didn't want people to wonder why we were perfectly dry.

I got dressed in jeans, and a NYC sweatshirt. I headed down stairs, and made Percy and I breakfast. Eggs and sausage. I brushed my teeth, and made sure I had everything. Tyson's backpack and ring, Athena's bracelet, Annabeth's books, and my necklace from my father. I was ready for school.

Percy and I were driving to Forks High... Home of the Spartans. I bursted out laughing, so did Percy. I realised that a group of people were staring at Percy and I like we just took their favorite weapon. These people looked like they were blessed by Aphrodite. There were six of them. One of them was obviously normal, but pretty none the less.

Percy saw that they were staring at us, and he pulled me twards the main office.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I just picked up Bella, and we walked over to my family. Rose was talking to Emmett, and Alice was just doing whatever Alice does. Jasper was forced to look uncomfortable, looking at the humans.

I sighed, then a newer car came into the parking lot. The car was nowhere near as new as my family's cars, but newer. Just then, a short girl with stick straight, black hair came out of the car, followed by a boy with short black hair. They looked like brother and sister.

Alice froze, looking at them, and my ability to read minds was blocked. Jasper looked at Alice with concern.

"Alice, what did you see?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, looking at Jasper.

"What?" Emmett asked, looking at the new kids. "Is it them?"

Alice nodded. "I- there's something up with them..."

I looked at the new kids, as they dissapeared inside the school.

**Cassandra's P.O.V:**

Percy and I got our times tables, and we had all the same classes, except English and Calc. Well, that will be bad. Stupid dyslexia. Well, this will be interesting.

It so happened to be that I had English first. Yay... note the sarcasm. I handed the note to the teacher, and he made me introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Jackson, I prefer Cassie. One thing about me is, I have a big family, and a twin brother." I said smirking. Yeah, a _big immortal_ family.

I was sitting next to some random kid, that I didn't bother to talk to. The teacher was talking about idioms, and I really wasn't listning. Stupid ADHD...

"Ms. Jackson? Answer the question. What mistake was made!" He was mad. Oh, Hades...

"Σκατά!" I cursed. I realised a boy from this morning was staring at me oddly. He was the huge one, the one with the muscles.

It was hard to answer the question when it looked like: oHw is het coetnientlea SU ifedfrtn mrof... My head hurt, so I gave up.

"I'm dyslexic..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Mr. What's-his-face asked.

"I'm dyslexic." I said, still quiet. What was I supposed to say? My brain is hotwhired for Ancient Greek?

"Speak up Ms. Jackson!" He snapped.

"I'm dyslexic! What so you want me to say? I can't freaking read! Θέλετε να το τρίψετε στο ηλίθιο δάσκαλο!" **(Wanna rub it in, stupid teacher!)**

"What?" He asked confused.

"Θέλετε να το τρίψετε στο ηλίθιο δάσκαλο?" I asked now calmed down.

"What language is that?" He asked interested.

"Uh... Spanish?" I face palmed myself mentally. Spanish? Really?

"Spanish? I have never heard that before... I speak Spanish too." He said knowing I lied.

"Di Immortales!" I mumbled to myself. Please help dad!

He went back to teaching. I was relieved, when the bell rang. I ran to my next class. I told Percy everything that happened in English. We were in History right now. One of my good classes. I was happy. We were acaully learing about Greek Mythology. Percy and I smirked as the other kids groaned.

"Now, can someone name the 'Big Three'?" He asked calling on a kid in front of me.

"Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus." Both Percy and I flinched at their names.

I was looking out the sky, wondering if Zeus would react to his name... Nothing.

History came and went, and before I knew it, it was lunch. Insert groan here.

"Έτσι, νομίζετε ότι ο Δίας θα μας αφήσει έξω από αυτήν την τρύπα κόλαση σύντομα?" I asked. **(So, do you think Zeus wil let us leave this hell hole soon?)**

"Πραγματικά δεν ξέρω... Ελπίζω τουλάχιστον." Percy responded. **(I don't really know... I hope so at least)**

Percy and I stopped talking in Ancient Greek, when the short pixie girl, and a brunette came to our table.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and she's Bella! Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" Alice asked, pointing over to our table. I looked at Percy, and we both nodded.

Alice was a happy girl who seemed to be full of entergy. Alice had short black hair, that was in spikes. She was about the same height as I was.

_'Yes! I'm not the only short one now!' _I thought to myself.

Bella was very different from Alice. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. Sometimes I wish I had brown eyes, but I had my father's sea green.

Bella seemed timid, and shy, whereas Alice was a ball of entergy. I was used to hyper people by now, spending a few years in a summer camp full of demigods with ADHD has some good things.

I couldn't help but notice that the Cullens were... different. Their eyes, were like liquid gold, and they had very pale skin. It was... odd.

I couldn't help but relate to Bella, she seemed out of place somehow, just like me. I felt that way when I was in school in England.

I had a feeling we would be good friends in the end. Alice too, but not as close. They would never be as close as Annabeth and I.

From around the room, I could hear whispers about Percy and myself. It felt awkward, with all the people staring at us. It was like we were some type of science experiment. I felt the same way when Poseidon claimed me as his daughter. All the campers stared at me like I had grown a second head, well except Percy.

"So, what's your name?" Alice asked, staring at our eyes.

"I'm Perseus, and this is Cassandra. We prefer Percy and Cassie." Percy said, not wanting anymore questions.

"So, where you from?" Bella asked, looking down at her food.

"Long Island." I said, just like it was nothing.

"Oh, so did you move here with your mum and dad?" Alice asked, probablly thinking if our parents would get along.

"No." Percy said, irritated now.

"So, what happened to them?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Our mother is still in New York, and our father... Has, work to do." I said trying not to snicker at this comment.

"Oh, what does he do?" Alice asked. Always full of questions, now arn't we?

"He... uh, takes care of all the animals in the sea. Ya know, cleaning up oil spills?" I asked, trying not to laugh, along with Perce.

"That's... interesting. So do you like to swim and stuff?" Bella asked.

"You have no idea." Percy said, smirking at her confused face.

I looked over to Alice and Bella's table, and saw Edgar- I think that's his name, staring at us. It was really creepy. I had an odd feeling about him, so I grabbed ahold of my necklace. Percy saw this action, and pulled out Riptide. Alice saw my necklace and stared at it in awe.

"That is a beautiful necklace, where'd you get it?" She squeaked, looking at it.

"It was a gift... from my father." I said, still staring at Edgar and the rest of the weird kids.

"Oh, that's my family. Come on, I'll introduce them to you!" She said enthusciastically. She grabbed my arm, and I couldn't help but feel the coldness of her hand, and how hard it was. I gasped, and drew my arm back.

"Sorry." Alice said more to herself than to me. I had an odd feeling it was to her family, because they nodded at her. I stared at her oddly.

"Hey this is Cassie and that's Percy. They just moved here from Long Island." Alice said, nodding to Percy and myself.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Edgar right?" I said pointing to Edgar... aka Mr. I'm-gonna-stare-at-you-like-a-creep.

"Edward." He said, _still _staring. Now I can call him Edweird.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. I recognised the brunette that had all the muscles from my English class.

"I'm Emmett, that's Jasper and Rosalie." He said pointing to the two blondes. Rosalie looked like she was blessed by Aphrodite. Jasper had that Apollo look to him, and Emmett looked like an Ares kid. My brain was working a million miles an hour. I could only really compare them to the only thing I knew. Greek gods.

Emmett seemed like we would get along fair enough, but Rosalie... She seemed to hate the world. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Edweird was still staring at us when Percy and I left. Talk about awkward. Bella followed us.

"What class do you guys have next?" She asked, dumping her rubbish.

"Biology." I said sweetly.

"Cool. Edward and I have that too." She said. Insert groan here. I don't like Edgar, or Edweird, or whatever. I am never good with names.

"Yeah, do you wanna lead the way?" I asked, hoping they wern't really in that class. She just nodded.

"Hey. I have a friend down in La Push. He and some others are going cliff diving... Wanna go? He said I could invite some people." Bella asked, smiling.

"Cliff diving... We're in!" Percy exclaimed, excided. Since we are the children of Poseidon, it is in our nature to like anything to do with diving or water.

Once we made it to the classroom, the teacher made us introduce ourselves. Grrrr. I already introduced myself in English.

"Okay, I'm Cassandra, and this is my twin brother Perseus." I said pointing to Percy.

"We prefer Percy and Cassie." He said to the teacher.

"One thing about myself is... uh... I spend my summers at a camp. So does Percy." I said, sitting down. Percy sat next to me.

The teacher started to write things up on the board, but they were floating off. I groaned, and rubbed my temples, Percy did the same. The teacher, Mr. Banner was looking at us weird, then he came over to our table.

"Ms. Jackson? Mr. Jackson? What's the problem?" He whispered, so no other student could hear.

"We're dyslexic." Percy whispered back. I looked at Edgar, and he was turned, giving me and Percy an odd look. Mr. Banner just nodded.

I stared back at Edgar. This dude was getting on my nerves.

The last class of the day came. Physical Education. My favorite. Percy and I went to the P.E. teacher and he said the most terrifying thing anyone could say.

Cassandra Jackson, Perseus Jackson? We've been expecting you." I grabbed my necklace, and Percy grabbed his pen. I was horrified. That's what monsters always said before they attacked. The only thing that really puzzled me was that he never said anything about being the children of Poseidon.

Like 'What beautiful eyes. They remind me of your father.' or 'You look just like your father.' It always creeped me out.

"So, I'm happy to have new kids at Forks." He said, and I relaxed. Percy put Riptide away, and we went to change. Percy came out of the men's locker rooms, coughing.

"It smells worse than the Aphrodite cabin in there." He said. Boys and their man perfume... The girl's locker room wasn't that bad. It smelt of sweet pea, but I preferd the scent of the sea.

The gym teacher announced we were playing dodge ball, and Percy and I were excided. I loved dodge ball. My battle strength always came out the best then. In school, Gym was about the most useful thing for an ADHD brain. I was thrilled.

I saw Bella over by the girl's side of the gym, while Perce went over to the boys. I walked over to Bella, and saw she was just by herself. "Hey Bella." I said, casually.

"Oh, hey Cassie. We're going cliff diving tomorrow, since it's a Saturday." She said, the excitement in her eyes.

"Okay, that'll work for Percy and I. What time?" I asked.

"Um... around noonish? My friend Jake said we could eat at his friend's house." She said, smiling when she said this 'Jake's' name. I nodded in agreement.

"So. Do you like Gym?" I asked, excided as the guys lined up all the dodge balls.

"Not really. I'm a big klutz." She said, smiling.

"Okay, so dodge ball isn't your sport." I said and she nodded. The coach signaled that we were about to start, and he blew the whistle. I sprinted up to get a ball, and nailed a jock in the chest. Hard. I saw Percy throwing them fast, yet gentle at the girls.

I saw a ball comming straight at me, and caught it. I saw the guy whe throw it walk over to the bleachers. I smirked, and threw the ball at another kid, hitting him in the leg. It was down to Percy and I. Bella got out a _long _time ago. I threw a dodge ball at Percy's feet, and he jumped. He threw a ball at my chest, and to avoid it, I did a backbend. I heard someone gasp. Darn battle reflexes.

I got back up, and threw another ball at Percy's leg. This time he was to slow. He got hit. I heard the whistle being blew, signaling the end of the game. I walked over to Percy, and told him good job.

"I'll get you next time... Shorty." Percy laughed.

"I. Am. Not. Short!" I yelled.

"Oh, how tall are you?" He asked, smirking.

"Like 4'11" or 5'..." I trailed off, thinking.

Percy picked me up, and passed me to another boy, I knew as Mike.

"Damn girl, your skinny." He said, and I punched him in the jaw. Ouch. Well, he let me down.

I heard the final bell ring, and I got dressed. I saw Percy comming out of the guy's locker room, and I jumped on his back. "Away my great stallion, away!" I shouted, and Percy laughed. He was used to my weirdness by now.

He gave me a piggy back ride to the car, and I hopped off, getting in the driver's seat. Percy of corse picked me up, and put me in the other seat. I pouted.

"Oh yeah, Bella said we can go cliff diving tomorrow at noon. We are eating at her friend's house." I said.

"Okay." Was all the responce I got to that. "Wanna train?" He asked, and I nodded. I decided I was going to work on archery first, then sword fighting with Percy. I got a bulls eye almost every time, where as Percy... Not so much.

When we were sword fighting, I used my new sheild. It worked like a charm, and I won.

That night, I fell asleep with sore muscles, and an excitement for tomorrow's cliff diving.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _or _Twilight_! I wish I did though...

Cassandra P.O.V:

I was having another dream about being under water, when I fell out of bed and onto the floor with an _'umph'_. I suddenly saw a very sleepy Percy standing in my doorway holding Riptide. He saw I was on the floor, and picked me up, laughing.

"Shut up Seaweed brain." I mumbled, my voice still thick from sleep.

"Whatever Kelp Head." He said, putting me back on my bed.

"Hey Perce? What time is it?" I asked, still tiried.

"Uh... 7:53am... Why?" He asked, checking the clock in the hallway.

"Nothin, I just wanna go jogging today. You want to come?" I asked, sleep almost gone from my body. I silently cursed Apollo for mornings. Then I started thinking about Artemis, and I started thinking about joining the hunt.

"Yeah, sure. Be ready in five." Percy said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I ran to my bathroom, and washed my face. I quickly put my long, black hair into a messy bun, along with a head band. I ran back into my room, and put on my jogging shorts, and a sweatshirt. I put my necklace on the outside of the sweatshirt, just in case.

I quickly ran down stairs to get my shoes, and ran in the kitchen. Percy was already there, sipping water.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, I kind of want to go down to La Push, and jog by the beach. There are running trails in the forest closeish by the beach. You up for it?" I asked, hoping he would agree.

"Yeah, sure. Lets drive there, so we don't have to walk home." He said, already heading to the car.

The drive to La Push was short. I was happy to be close to a big body of water. I just felt all my sences come alive whenever I was close to it. I lead Percy into the forest and onto a running trail. The sign that hung by the entrance said it was three miles. We were about one third of the way through our second mile, when I heard a howl of a wolf close by.

I looked at Percy, and I grabbed my necklace by habit. Percy did the same. All of a sudden, two _huge _guys, and a girl came into our path. The girl seemed to have a perminate scowl on her face. She seemed like the Ares type. The other guys were just staring at Percy and I.

"What are you doing here?" The tallest boy snapped at us.

"What do you think, wise guy. I mean this _is _a running trail." I said back, with a large amount of venom in my voice. The tall guy didn't back down, but the other guy and girl looked at the ground. My fatal flaw. I couldn't back down from a fight. I also got attached to friends to easily, and would basically do anything, even if it ment killing myself for them. Another thing is my temper. Don't test me.

Those flaws have almost killed me. Several times. I realised I was glaring at the poor bo- er, man.

"Stay away from the forest." He said, glaring at me. I was so furious, I was almost shaking. Percy whispered in my ear to calm down, but I pushed him away.

"Stay away from the forest? You people are in the forest, and you are telling _us _to stay away? I can't believe it! By the way, this is public property." I said, the last part was deadly calm, and he had a hard time not flinching at my voice. Good.

"We're just trying to keep you safe. There are dangerous things in these woods." He said, with a glint in his eyes. I could tell he was hiding something.

"I think were perfectly fine with running in the woods. I have fought mo- full grown men, and I think we can take care of my self." I said, glaring at the boy.

"Really? Full grown men? You're like what? Four foot eleven?" The girl sneered. Percy held back my arms at that point, but he made the mistake of not shutting my mouth. I curse my fatal flaws.

"Really girlie? You wanna fight?" I snapped back at her. The girl looked at the tallest guy, and he whispered something along the lines of 'No, you'll hurt her.'

"Sorry, but I don't want to fight a weekling." She said, and I was just about to send her to the pits of Tartarus.

"Cass, don't. Don't do it Cassie." Percy was whispering to me. My _very _fatal flaw. I couldn't back down, even when I knew I was going to lose.

I was running down the path, back to the beach, I faintly heard Percy saying 'sorry' for my behavior. I kicked my running into high gear, and finally made it to the water. I quickly ran in, and swam deeper, and deeper. I could hear yelling from the surface, but I was almost to far down to hear them.

I saw fish looking at me, they could sence I was a child of Poseidon. I waved to them, and saw more sea life. I was waving and talking to the fish, when I realised that the water was having a lot of motion from above. If it was Percy, he would've swam gracefully. I hid behind a rock, and waited until they were away from me, and quickly swam to shore.

I forced myself to be wet, just in case. I saw Percy looking at me, with fake worry.

"Cassie, don't do that to my again!" Percy fake yelled at me. I realised that the shorter guy was staring at me, along with the girl.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"You were under water for like five minutes, and didn't come up for air." The shorter guy said.

I stared at Percy wide eyed, as the tallest guy came up to shore. "I'm so sorry I couldn't fi-" He cut himself off when he saw me.

"Look at the time. We have cliff diving in half an hour with... Uh, we gotta go." Percy said, dragging me to the car. When I thought we were out of sight, I forced myself to be dry. We headed home, laughing at their expressions.

I ran into my room, and grabbed my only bathing suit that was acceptable. A blue poka dot bikini, and put it on, along with clothes on top of it. I grabbed a towel, not that I would need it, and headed out the door. Ten minutes until noon.

Percy and I were at the beach, when Bella grabbed me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder, and saw the people from this morning. And they had friends... One of them was staring at me very weirdly. Almost like how Percy lookes at Annabeth... Oh gods, this is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _Twilight_... I wish I did though...

**(Thank you for all the comments! *Insert girlie squeal here*... I will update sooner if more reviews... well I will just update like mostly every other dayish. And the people in the woods last chapter were Sam, Leah, and Seth. Oh, and I changed it... it's a Jacob imprint story JSYK)**

**Cassandra's P.O.V:**

I was irritated that Bella would invite these dim-witts. That one girl really started to get under my skin. The one guy had the nerve to search for me when I was under water for like what? Five minutes. That's nothing. One time when I was at camp, to scare Percy, I slept underwater. He freaked out, and called Chiron. So, five minutes is _nothing_.

"What are you doing here?" Girl from the forest asked.

"Uh, Bella invited us to go cliff diving." Percy said, glaring at the creeper boy who was _still_ staring at me. I decided I had enough of this staring.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I snapped at him. He looked hurt, but hid it. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So... Uh, I invited these guys to go diving with us. They just started going to school here, and they looked like they needed to get out of the house for a while." Bella explained, looking at the ground.

"So, uh, I'm Percy. Yeah." He said, slightly shy. Percy was never great around new people, where as I would normally bite their heads off if they tried to be mean or anything.

"Cassie." I grunted. Man, I was acting like an Ares kid today. I needed to stop. "Sorry, I just had a rough morning."

Bella brushed it off. "So, this is Sam, Seth, Leah, and Jacob. Sam's leaving. He has pa-work in a few minutes." Bella said. So, chick from the forest was Leah, and tall dude who tried to save me was Sam. Shorter guy, but still taller than me was Seth, and creeper dude was Jacob.

"So, let's go to the cliffs?" Bella asked, looking at Jacob, Seth, and Leah. They nodded, and I jumped on Percy's back. I was tiried, and I didn't want to walk, so usually Percy just carries me. I was small enough, and short enough, so he never complained. I bet it was just my ears playing tricks on me, but I swore I heard a growl from Jacob.

"Man, you're getting fat." Percy said jokingly. I hit the back of his head, and giggled.

"Yeah, sevendy five pounds of pure muscle!" I laughed.

"What? I need to feed you more..." Percy said, trailing off.

"Yeah, more like I need to feed myself more." I mumbled. Percy laughed, and I glared at the back of his head. I felt eyes on me, and jumped off of Percy. I saw Seth staring at me, with his mouth open.

"You're tiny!" He exclaimed. Leah laughed at his outburst, and Jacob glared at him. I was tiny compared to him, Jacob, Leah, and Percy... Well, almost everyone. But these guys were like _huge_. I glared at Seth, and marched up to him.

"Yeah, I'm tiny, like 4'11" or 5'... That doesn't matter. Just remember I can still kick your ass." I said, glaring at him, then he laughed. I cracked a smile. I couldn't help it. I could just see it now. A tiny girl, barely 5 foot, beating up a dude about 6'2".

"Sure, sure." Seth said, waving it off. Only he doesn't know I have killed monsters ten times the size of him. I shivered and frowned at the memory of the cyclops that tried to eat me. Percy saw my sickened look, and hugged me.

I swore I heard Jacob growl... Again. What was he? A dog?

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered in my ear.

"Bad memories... You know?" I whispered back. Jacob was shaking, and Seth was trying to calm him down. "Okay... So, Jacob-dude is mad at my bro now..." I said, with a confused look on my face.

"Brother?" Jacob asked, he stopped shaking.

"Yeah, he's my twin... What did you thin-eww!" I said, with a disgusted look on my face. Percy laughed at my childness, and Jacob looked embarrassed. I snickered at his face, and headed off towards the cliffs, only to be stopped by Jacob.

"The girls jump from lower down." He said, pointing to the path that leads to the cliffs down lower. I glared. If only he knew that I have jumped hundreds-thousands of feet into the ocean, and was completely fine.

"I am perfectly fine with jumping higher up." I snapped.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, and Percy laughed.

"Yeah, she would defantly get hurt." He said sarcastically. "Both of us have jumped from _way_ higher up."

"Whatever. It's not our fault if you break your back." Leah said, then jumped off the cliff. My hands were clenched, and I glared as she went under. Then Seth went, then Percy, then it was my turn. I backed up, and ran at the cliff. I did a summersault in the air, and soon was in perfect dive formation. Years of gymnastics really pay off.

I hit the water, and forgot other people were waiting for me to pop up anytime.

**Jacob P.O.V: **

She was my love. My life. It was like gravity no longer exsisted. She was my everything, my imprint.

She did a summersault in the air, then dived. She hit the water in a fast speed. At first she didn't come up. Then after about a minute, I freaked out. The water was oddly calm, and I didn't see any movements, so I knew she wasn't fighting the current. I did the only thing I could think of. I dived in after her.

As soon as I hit the water, I looked around frantically. I couldn't seem to find her. After about five minutes of failed searching. She popped up next to Percy.

What? No human, or wolf could stay under the water for that long. I was so confused. I swam up to her, and took her by the shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed.

"What?" She yelled back, confused.

"You were under the water for like... Six minutes! What were you thinking? You could've died!" I screached.

"Why do you even care? I've known you for what? An hour?" She said with venom.

"I was only thinking avout your well being! And I care because your my imp-friend!" I said, almost slipping up about the imprint thing.

**Cassandra P.O.V:**

Who did he think he was? My father? He really didn't have to worry about me dying, because quite frankly... I didn't know him. I was hearing him rant about how the current would've swept me away... Yada, yada, yada. Searously, why did he care.

"Oh my God! You could've died." He said, for the thousandth time, but this time with a look of horror on his face.

"Gods." I corrected, quietly. It was a force of habit of mine. I usually showed around the new campers with Annabeth, and they usually said 'God' not 'gods'. I was dried by that time, so I put on my clothes I had on before.

Jacob looked at me funny, then Bella said that we should eat. Apparently, we were going to eat at Sam and his girlfriend Emily's house.

We drove to their house, which was about a minute or two away from the beach. They lived in a small, yet cute house that had it's charm. For a second, I forgot about the fight Jacob and I had.

We walked up to the house, and I was about to knock, but the other guys just walked in. I looked at Percy, and we followed. The girl who I assumed was Emily, was beautiful, but she had three scars along the side of her face. I didn't stare, because I have my share of scars from fighting monsters.

"Who is this?" Emily asked, looking at us.

"This is Cassie and Percy. They're new in Forks." Jacob answered, looking at me... _Again._ Emily seemed to know why he was staring at me like a creep, so she pulled me into a hug. I was suprised, but soon I hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family." She said to me more than Percy, so I raised an eyebrow at her. I saw that she was cooking enough food to feed an army, and she also seemed tiried.

"Do you need help? To cook?" I asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Sure sweatheart. The boys usually never help with the cooking." She said, fake glaring at the boys. I looked at Bella. She was passed out on the couch.

I started to help her make lasagna. My secret recipe that I learned from my mum... Minus the blue part. I smilied as I thought about my mother. I missed her, but our Uncle... Zeus said we had to move here.

"So, where are you from?" She asked me.

"Long Island. Percy and I grew up in New York." I said simply.

"Oh, I can see Percy is you're older brother?" She said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Acaully I'm older... By a few minutes. I know it doesn't seem like it." I laughed. People always thought I was way younger than Percy, but I was acaully like ten minutes older.

"Oh... He just... I don't..." She blushed, and looked down. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. I really don't mind though." I said, brushing it off. I really got along with Emily. I think it's because she reminds me so much of my mother.

"So, what do you do in the summers?" She asked. It was the start of the school year. She was probablly wondering what Percy and I do.

"Percy and I go to a summer camp. It's really fun. Canoe races, horse back riding, archery, it's really fun." I said smiling. Yeah, more like pegasi riding, and training...

"Wow. Seems like you guys have a lot to do in the summers." She said, smiling.

"Yeah. Percy met his girlfriend Annabeth there. Annabeth is my bestfriend." I said, popping lunch in the oven.

"What's she like?" Emily asked, sitting down in a bar stool by the counter. I sat down next to her, and started explaining Annabeth.

"She's the smartest person I know. She has a good heart, and is just all around nice." I said. Annabeth was my best friend ever since I went to camp. She wasn't on the best terms with Percy then, but we automatically hit it off.

"Anyone els? Camp is a great place to meet friends. I bet you miss them." She asked.

"Oh yeah, my half brother Tyson. Percy and him were good friends, it turns out were sibblings." I said, smiling as I remember my cyclops brother. I miss him, no matter how loud he could be.

"Oh, cool. I hope your parents don't mind you guys eating here." Emily said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"No, It's just Percy and I. Our mother is at home with our step dad, and our father has... erm, work. Our uncle sent us here." I said, frowing at the uncle part.

"What does your father do?" She asked. I always laugh at mine and Percy's answer.

"He takes care of the ocean, and all the animals in it. You know? Like cleaning up oil spills?" I said, hiding my laughter with a cough.

"Seems... interesting." She said, that's when the oven dinged. Lunch was ready, and I saw Percy playing on an X-Box with Seth. I told them it was ready, and Seth practically ran into the kitchen.

"What'd you make?" Percy asked.

"Lasagna." I said, then Percy ran into the kitchen. I heard Sam and Jacob chuckle.

"Is it really that good?" Jacob asked.

"Why don't you find out for your self?" I asked, glaring at him. I still didn't forgive him for basically yelling at me for _nothing_. I was still furious.

I followed the heard of people, Emily behind me. I got my food, and out of pure habit, I looked for the fire to give my father some of my food. Then I rememberd. I wasn't at camp. It always takes a few weeks to remember I'm not at camp, and that it isn't the same. I almost laughed at myself... Almost.

I silently thanked my father for a... Semigood day at the beach, and thanked him for new friends. Seth, Leah, some other people who I didn't know their names, Sam, Emily, Percy, and Jacob looked at me wide eyed, before saying how good the food was. I blushed and looked down.

After lunch I helped Emily with the dishes, and Percy and I left. Emily invited me over tomorrow to help cook again, and I agreed. She looked exhausted, and I was happy to help her destress.

When Percy and I got home, I went outside, and took a water hose to make a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, except my offering." I tossed in a golden drachma. "Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood Long Island." I said, and an image of Annabeth reading came into the rainbow.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. She jumped, and her book fell off the bed. I giggled, and when she saw me, she grinned.

"Hey Cassie! Hows Washington?" She asked.

"Cold, and wet." I replied, laughing. "Anything exciding happen while I was gone?"

"No. Well, some of the Hermes kids filled the Ares kid's bunks with itching powder." She said, retaining her laughter. I giggled with her. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know, Perce and I went cliff diving. I got yelled at by a guy I barely new for being under water for like five minutes... You know the usual." I said, shrugging.

I heard the horn for lunch, and said goodbye to Annabeth.

"IM me tomorrow!" Annabeth said. I nodded, and ran my hand through the mist.

I headed back inside the house, and got ready for a shower. I showered, and dressed in PJ's and Percy and I watched a movie. It was funny, and I eventually checked the time. It was around 8ish. I headed up for bed, already exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_! I can always wish though!

_**A/N: HELP! Please! I neeeeed OCs! I really need them for when they go to camp, and maybe a little IMing or campers come to check on Perce and Cass... Anywho... Please, please, please help me! If you want to submit an OC put it on the review, and I will PM you, and leave it on one of the upcomming chapters if your OC made it. I will need the following if you want to submit an OC:**_

_**Name:  
Height:  
Personality:  
Romance (and yes, it can be a wolf):  
Godly Parent:  
History:  
Weapon of Choice:  
Strengths/Weeknesses:  
Are They Friends with Cass/Percy:**_

**Percy P.O.V:**

I woke up at about 7, to Cassie banging around in the kitchen. I groaned, and got up. After I was dressed, I headed down the stairs to see Cass making pancakes.

"Pancakes. Yum." I said, and she jumped. She turned, and scowled.

"Percy! You scared the Hades out of me!" She screached. I chuckled at her.

"Whatever. So, are you going to Emily's house today?" I asked.

"Yeah. I might not like most of those people there, but all that house work is stressing. She needs someone that will help." She replied with a shrug.

"That one guy... Jack... He was staring at you for like, a long time." I said, as my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, what was up with that. Emily was like 'Welcome to the family.' and all hugs and stuff." She replied with a shudder. I laughed, and just to make her mad, I hugged her. She pulled away and scowled.

"Tartarus! Ever since I've been here, I have had an attitude. I feel like an Ares kid." She whined, looking up at me.

"You need to relax. I bet it's the nerves of moving. Like when you came back from England, you were snappy." I said trying to get her to relax.

"Yeah. Your right. I need a break. So, that's why I'm going to Emily's." She said, then ran up to her room. I sighed, and ate breakfast.

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

I ran up the stairs, and thew on a pair of jeans, a camp t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and put on some tennis shoes. I ran out the door to the car, and drove off to La Push. I remember the way to Emily's house, so I really didn't have to worry.

I walked up the steps, and nocked on the door. I prayed to almost every god I knew that they wern't asleep. The door opened, and there was Emily, with flower all over her shirt.

"Oh, hi Cassie! Come in!" She said with almost to much enthusiasum.

"So, what are we cooking today?" I asked.

"Oh, I was making muffins, and I would like to make tacos for lunch. Wanna help?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Sure." I said, going into the kitchen.

I got to work on the tacos. Seasoning enough meat to feed an army, cooking it, and making some salsa. By the time I was done, all the guys were over, and it was 11:30. I helped Emily give out the food, and sat down to eat. The statement from yesterday was still bothering me.

"Hey Emily? What did you mean yesterday by 'welcome to the family'?" I asked, looking at her in the eye.

"Uh, well, erm. I say that to anyone who come over." She said. I could tell she was lying, I just needed to find out about what.

"You're lying." I said, still looking at her in the eyes. "You didn't say that to my brother."

"Well, that's because I-" She started to say, but she 'accidently' knocked over a glass of water. I saw it comming and willed myself to get wet. Biggest mistake of my life.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She said, as I took off my sweat shirt, and revieled my orage camp t-shirt. I mentally cursed, but I was happy it was the one that said 'Camp Half-Blood' in Ancient Greek.

"Woah. What does that say. It's like in German... Or something." Seth said, and I had to restrain myself from bursting out laughing at his comment. "What does it say?"

"Um... It says... Camp... Hala... Blow..." I said, and I mentally cursed face-palmed myself. Hala Blow? Really Cass?

"Uh-hu. What language is it in?" Emily asked, knowing that I lied.

"Um... German?" I said, though it seemed like a question.

"Cool, so do you go to this camp?" Seth asked, oblivious.

"Uh, yeah. So, Emily. Why did you say 'welcome to the family' to me?" I asked, looking at her.

"Um... I uh... Seth, why don't you tell her?" She questioned, looking a little scared.

"Oh yeah, she usually says that to people who she thinks will... Um, make a good shopping partner?" He said, but it didn't sound like a statement. He looked at Emily, and she shrugged.

"Yeah. Leah doesn't really like to shop, and Kim is always busy." She said, her face red. I could tell she was point-blank lying. I just didn't know what about yet. I gave Emily my best 'I-know-your-lying-and-I-will-find-out-about-what' glares.

I faked a smile, and just looked at her. I finished my taco, and put my plate in the sink. I grabbed all the plates that were finished, and started washing them. Cleaning or washing something always took my mind off things, since with my ADHD, I couldn't stay still for very long.

"You know, I can do that. You are the guest after all." Emily said, trying to take over doing the dishes.

"No. I acaully enjoy doing dishes or cleaning. It takes my mind off things." I said, rinsing a plate. Emily nodded, and left to sit on the couch. I was done in about ten minutes, and sat on the other couch with Leah. They started watching some comedy about something, and I started to fidget.

I mentally cursed the gods for my ADHD, and yet thanked them. It was all in all a curse and a blessing. ADHD saved my butt many times in battle. I kept fidgeting, my eyes never stayed still for a second. They always did that. Percy said, that if you look in my eyes, they never stopped moving. I felt like they were moving more than normal. It was probablly I haven't trained today.

"Would you please stop moving?" Leah snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't _help it_." I said, anger boiling up in my chest. I hated it when people thought I could help it. That if I focused hard enough I could stay still, or read English. Those people usually faced the wrath of Cassie.

"Yes you can. Stop moving." She snarled, and I looked at her. My eyes never stopped moving. They darted to where she moved. If it was a breath comming from her chest, or a twitch of a finger.

"No. I. Can't." I said with clenched teeth. Leah was ticking me off.

"Why Cassie?" She asked, though it sounded like a demand.

"I have ADHD." I said through my teeth. I looked at the floor. Here comes the judging.

"Anything els we should know about you?" Ms. High-and-Mighty asked.

_'Oh yeah, other than the fact that I'm not 100% human... Only half. Oh by the way... I'm part god.' _I said mentally. Yeah, that would go _real _smooth.

"Other than I'm dyslexic? No." I said glaring at the floor. I glanced up to see that Jacob was glaring at Leah. Leah was looking proud of herself.

"Now if you excuse me... I should be going now." I said through clenched teeth, still glaring at Leah. Stupid ADHD! Why couldn't I just sit still?

"No. Wait Cassie!" Jacob called, but I grabbed my sweat shirt. I ran outside, and willed my jacket to become dry, and put it on. I ran into the car, and drove down the road. That's when the water works started. I went to the only place where I could ever think properly. The beach, and I kept the tears falling.

"Why do I have to be different?" I asked out to the water.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I was shocked when I heard that Cass was ADHD and dyslexic. That would explain why her eyes never really were still... I saw her looking at the floor, and I could smell tears. I glared at Leah, and she just glared back. Cassie just got up, and glared at Leah.

"Now if you excuse me... I should be going now." She hissed at Leah. She grabbed her jacket. I didn't want her to leave.

"No. Wait Cassie!" I called after her, but she was already in her car. I saw that her small frame was shaking, and I heard her sobs. I marched back into the house, slightly shaking.

"LEAH!" I screamed. "Why? Why did you do that! She just left _crying_!" I was furious.

"Jake she was pi-" Leah started, but I cut her off.

"She couldn't _help it_!" I said, defending my imprint, even though, she has been a total butt to me so far. I still loved her.

"Well, she probablly could. I've seen people with ADHD _not _squirm while staying still." She snapped back at me. I was now vibrating. Seth put a hand on me.

"Cassie. Remember Cassie?" He asked, and I closed my eyes. "Think about her eyes." Seth told me, and I thought about her beautiful sea coloured eyes. I stopped shaking, but I decided I would go to the beach.

I ran to the beach in my human form, and saw a small figure staring out to the ocean. It was my Cassie.

"I don't know why I couldn't just be a normal human!" Cass said. Wait. What? She wasn't a normal human? Her and her brother did smell a little... Weird. "Dad? Please help me." She said out to the ocean. Okay... I was lost.

I walked up behind her. "Hey Cass. Look, sorry about Leah. She can be a real bitch sometimes." I said, and she jumped.

"Oh, hey Jacob." She said, and whiped her face on her sleve. "I don't mind... The kids from the Aphro- I mean the kids from a cabin at camp do that too..." She said. I wondered what she was going to say.

"Searously... I'm sorry about Leah." I said, looking at her. She finally turned around, and suprised me by giving my a hug. I hugged her back, feeling my wolf howl in happieness. I smiled.

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

I was mad at myself for being a bitch to Jacob and his friends, so I gathered up all my courage, and looked at him. He had a worried look on his face. I took a breath, and hugged him. He was so warm, and I fit in his arms perfectly.

"I'm sorry I have been a bitch to you and your friends. It's just... My uncle made us move here, and I have never really liked change." I explained, though it was semi-muffled by his chest.

"I'm used to it... Being friends with Leah makes you be kinda prone to bitchieness." He said, and I laughed. I was still hugging him, and I let go after about five minutes, to look out at the sea.

"I miss my dad." I said out of the blue.

"What does he do?" Jacob asked, looking at me with intense eyes.

"He... Works in the ocean. Cleans up oil spills, saves endangered species... Ya know? He is usually out on a boat all year." I said, trying not to laugh. The lie that Perce and I came up with is almost laughable.

"Oh... You do see him... Right?" Jacob asked, curious.

"I've seen him... four- no... five times." I said, honestly.

"Sorry about that." He said, and I shrugged.

"Eh, it doesn't really matter... I do wish I could see him though." I said, looking out at the ocean.

"Does he know your here?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, my uncle Zeu- Zeke... Probablly told him." I said, catching myself from almost saying Zeus.

"What does your uncle do?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I really don't want to talk about my family. Please." I begged. "I need to go anyways." I said, and headed off towards the car. I waved at Jacob, and he ran up to me.

"Call me Jake, by the way." He said. I nodded, and walked off to mine and Perce's car. I looked at the ocean once more, before heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_! I can always dream!

_**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! You guys helped sooooo much! The people who are going to be in the story so far are:**_

_**Kristyn Perrish by: **__**Abertha**__**  
Cameron Miller by: **__**sciencelover**__**  
Katrina Summers by: **__**Immortal Horse  
**__**Kate Argasen by: **__**Cellophane Soldier  
**__**Brook Embers by: **__**LeaderofBrooklyn**_

_**I thank all these people! Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

I woke up to a sore back, and a stiff neck... Wonderful. I got up, and turned on my radio. I started to clean my room, and when it was spotless, I went over to my window. I saw a tiny, black moving, and I saw it was a spider. I squealed, and went over to my radio, and chucked it at the spider.

_Crash!_

Oops... There went the window... and the radio...

I heard Pery fall out of bed, and come in my room in nothing but boxers, holding Riptide.

"What the Hades was that?" He screamed, looking for the threat.

"Um... There was a spider." I said, blushing like crazy.

"So?" He said, asking me to go on.

"So, I'm terrified of spiders, so I..." I trailed off, and I mumbled the last part very quietly. "I threw my radio at it."

"So you threw your radio at it?" Percy exclaimed, looking at me like I was insane... Well, he wasn't to far off.

"Uh, yeah." I said, blushing more.

"I'll fix it later." He said, going back to his room.

I picked up my 'radio', and was sad that I had to throw it. Well, at least I killed the spider. Sometimes, I wondered if I was an Athena kid, just for that reason. I laughed at myself, and went down the stairs. I got ready for the beach. I left a note, telling Percy where I was, and headed out.

I have been walking on the beach for at least ten minutes, when I ran into someone. I fell down, and the girl did too.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry!" The girl said, offering me her hand. I got a good look at her. She had long, light brown hair, and pale blue eyes. She was very pretty, but something about her reminded me of camp. She looked like an Apollo kid... Oh gods!

"Kristyn?" I asked, my mouth was in a huge smile. "Kristyn Parrish?"

"Oh gods! Cassie? Oh gods! No way!" She squealed, and hugged me. I met Kristyn a few years ago at camp, when I was practicing archery. Having an Apollo kid teach you archery has great perks.

"I can't believe your here! Wait... Why are you here?" I asked, still smiling.

"Oh! My mum got a job in Forks, but we decided to live in La Push. Why are you here?" She asked.

"You know... Lord Zeus thought it would be _good _for us to get out of New York." I said, kind of angry at Zeus.

I was so happy Percy and I wern't alone anymore. I had one of my friends back.

"Oh... So, how do you like it here?" She asked.

"Eh, you know Perce and I went cliff diving, got yelled at by a guy who thought I drowned, then I got insulted by a girl for having ADHD and dyslexia." I said, shrugging.

"Man, she sounds like an Ares kid." Kristyn said.

"Yeah, I also met a few people. They... Of course are huge compared to me." I said, looking up to her. She was about 5'5", and about half a foot taller than me. Curse my shortness.

Kristyn laughed. "Are they hot?" She teased. Kris was never really like a normal Apollo kid.

"Hades yeah. There's like seven _super _hot guys." I said, thinking about Jake. I mentally face palmed myself. _'No! Bad Cass! Don't think about him, even if you think he's hot.'_

"Ooh! I call dib-" She was cut off by a voice.

"Cassie!" It was Jacob, and two other people I knew as Paul and Embry. I turned around, and looked at Jake.

"Oh. Hey Jake." I said, and they all looked at Kristyn. I saw Embry was looking at Kristyn the same way that Jacob looked at me. I heard Paul quietly singing _'Another One Bites the Dust.'_ Embry and Jacob elbowed him, and he held up his hands.

"I'm Kristyn. Cass, Percy and I all went to the same summer camp." She explained. She also told them that she moved here.

"That's cool that you guys know eachother." Embry said, still looking at Kristyn. I could tell that he liked her. "I'm Embry, and this is Paul, and Jacob." He said pointing to each of them.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Sam and Emily's and eat?" Paul asked, rubbing his stomache. I looked at Kristyn, and she nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I said, and they pulled us towards where Emily and Sam's. I sighed. "Is Leah going to be there?" I asked, I was kind of scared that she would be there.

"No, she has pat-work to do." Jacob said, covering up something. I still didn't know what these people were hiding. I mean _'welcome to the family'_, always correcting themselves when they say pat- whatever it is. I also realised that Jacob had really warm skin. It felt like he had a fever, and when he shaked when he was really mad. It was all so confusing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Kristyn waved a hand in front of my face. I really didn't do anything, then she slapped me across the face. Ah good old Kristyn.

"What the Hades?" I screached.

"Well, gods... You were off in Cassland." She said, and both our eyes widened. We just said Hades, and gods in front of humans.

"What do you mean? Hades and gods? I'm lost." Paul butted in. I glared at him, and I knew we really couldn't really hide it from them. Lie, that's all I could do.

"Um... It's just a figure of speech. We _love _Greek Mythology." I lied, looking at Kristyn, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Cass and I are kind of like... Greek Mythology fans, I guess you could say..." She explained. I thought of how ironic it was... Two demigods are saying that we like 'mythology'. I just wanted to say that there was no such thing as mythology, that the gods were all very real. I mean Kristyn and I are both proof of this.

"Oh, so like the Minotaur, and Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" Embry asked. I flinched at every name, even my father's. I mean, names held power. When I flinched, to my displeasure, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, now concerned.

"Yeah, I stubbed my toe yesterday, and I walked on it wrong..." I lied, and he nodded, understanding. I could never lie, so I was suprised that the guys thought that I was telling the truth. Kristyn couldn't lie either... I guess it's just another thing that was wrong with us.

"Oh! Kris, I need to go home. Percy will probablly be hungry... Why don't you come over with me?" I asked, suddenly feeling awkward with the guys. Kristyn nodded and followed me to the car.

"Nice cover up story." She said, when we were out of earshot.

"I was tempted to tell them, but if we told humans, Chiron, and Zeus would be _furious _with us." I babbled. I always babbled when I was frustrated, or scared. It was one of the things that made me mad. At least I never really stuttered.

"Yeah." She said, staring at the sun, probablly thinking about her father.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

As Kristyn and Cassie walked away, Embry was staring at Kristyn like she was the sun. Well, I was looking at Cassie like that too, so I really didn't care. As soon as they thought we were out of ear shot, Kristyn started talking.

"Nice cover up story." She said, and Cass looked at her.

"I was tempted to tell them, but if we told humans, Chiron, and Zeus would be _furious _with us." Cassie said. Wait... What? Humans? Chiron? Zeus? I knew that Paul and Embry heard it, because they had a very confused look on their faces. If they were to refering to humans as well, humans... Were they _not _humans? Well, what were they?

"What? I'm lost now." Paul said, looking at Cass and Kristyn with a weird look on his face. They climbed in Cassie's car, and drove away.

"Okay, if they're not human, what are they? They smell _almost _the same... Kind of different. Cassie smells like the ocean, and Kristyn kinda smells like mornings... It's... Weird." Embry said, looking very confused. "Should we call the Cullens? I mean they go to school with them." He suggested.

"Let's talk to Sam first." Paul interrupted, and I nodded in agreement.

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

Percy was so excided to see another half-blood. Of corse, he was thinking of Annabeth when he talked to her. It was awkward, so I took Kristyn to my room. She saw the window broke on the floor.

"What happened?" She yeled, probablly thinking that I had to fight a monster. I looked at the floor, and blushed.

"Uh, well, there was this spider... And I kinda threw a radio at it..." I said, blushing harder.

"So you threw a radio at it? Was it on the window?" She asked, hiding her laughter. I nodded. "Oh gods! So, you threw a radio at the window?" She burst out laughing. I was thinking I was getting a fever, from all my blushing.

"Okay! I get it! I was embracing my inner blonde!" I said, giggling. Kristyn and I collapsed on my bed, clutching our sides from laughing so hard. When we finally stopped, I was searous. "Okay, searously, I need to talk to you about the guys from the beach." I said, and she straightened up.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Okay so, when I first met Jacob and all of them, he looked at me weird, like how Embry looked at you. Then I went to their house, and their friend Emily was all like: 'Welcome to the family.' I was confused, and I went over there yesterday, to confront them, and she didn't want to answer me." I said, and I told her about Leah. "And I felt his arm, and it was like he had a _really _high temperature. Jake shakes when he gets really mad too. Like he's fighting something."

"Do you think they're monsters?" Kristyn asked.

"I don't know Krissy, I don't know." I said, and got my computer. "I think that we should research it." I said, offering her a book on American myths. It of course was in Ancient Greek.

I looked up abnormally hot skin, and what came up was a bunch of diseases. I looked up shaking when mad, and growling. What caught my eye was something for Lycans. Then I looked up the Quileute Legends. Apparently they were decendents from wolves, and something about a cold one. I showed it to Kristyn, and her eyes widened.

"I think we just found out what kind of monster our _friends _are." Kris said, and I nodded. I guess we had some confronting to do.

_**A/N: I am still taking reviews, and if you didn't get anything back, it's probablly because I didn't see your review when I put this up. I have romances for Paul, Embry, and Seth taken, and if you put down Seth, I will ask you if you can do Collin or Brady! Thanks:  
~Kate~**_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I hope in the last chapter (although I don't think I did) that I don't own _Twilight _OR _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_!

A/N: I don't think I can take anymore wolf imprints, but there will be quite a few chapters from where they both are in CHB, so I can take more half-bloods.

New OCs:

Victor Robinson by: pugswanthugs  
Atlanta Valentine by: MiraclesVeemon  
Autumn Davis by: PurpleKyuubi  
Sophie Williams by: The Almighty Pyro

Cassie's P.O.V:

It has been two days since I found out my 'friends' were wolves... Well, I really didn't know for sure, but I was thinking it... I mean, I'm a half-god, half-human kid, so anythings possible.

So, I was sitting in my room, looking at my broken window, trying to put it together with duct tape... It wasn't working. I had just gotten home form school, and ADHD was making me do something.

"No! Stop it Nico! No! Your _not _the boss of me!" A voice called from behind me, and I dropped my tape, and glass. It was my favorite cousin, Autumn, daughter of Hades.

"No, I'm your brother, and I was born fir- Oh, hey Cassie!" Nico said, and I looked at him weird. "Oh gods! Did you break your window? What'd you do? Punch it?" Nico asked, bringing out his inner childness.

"No... I threw a radio at it..." I said. "So, what's going on?" I asked Autumn and Nico.

"All you." Nico said, shadow traveling to Hades knows where.

"So... ... So can I?" She said it all _really_ fast. All I got was 'So can I'.

"Whoa, slow down... I don't read lips." I said.

"Okay, so I got introuble with fighting all the time, and Zeus and Chiron think it's a good idea for me to move in with you and Percy." She said, smiling. This was my favorite cousin, of course I was going to say yes.

"Aut, I miss you... Can you shadow travel here?" I asked, and she smiled. Autumn was the kind of person that you don't see smile, unless your her good friend.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour... Where do you want to meet?" I told her to meet me at La Push beach.

"Oh, and Aut? Bring school clothing... I don't want to take on Forks by my self..." I said with a wink. She nodded, and laughed. I went down stairs, and told Perce that Autumn was comming to live with us. Then, I left.

I was driving down to the beach, practically bouncing with excitement. I haven't seen Autumn in a few weeks. She went on a quest to find new demigods, and I never really got to say good-bye. As I got closer to the beach, I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I freaked out, and prayed to all the gods I knew that I wouldn't see Jacob. I knew he was a shifter, and that he was dangerous. I was just worried for Autumn's safety more than myself.

I jumped out of the car once it was in park, and practically ran into the water. I just covered my feet, because I didn't want to take to long in the water.

I screamed bloody murder, when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around with my hand on my now sword. I was about to swing, when I saw it was Autumn, Nico was there too.

I squealed, turning my sword back into a necklace, and jumping onto Nico. "Nico! Autumn!" I screamed.

"Missed you too Cass." Nico said, setting me down. He chuckled, and hugged me.

"Autumn! I missed you girl!" I screamed, and gave her a huge hug.

"Ditto... So, how's it going?" She asked, giving Nico a look. Autumn's hair looked like a limp rat. It was obvious that she wasn't able to dry it. Nico was most likley the cause.

"Okay... I guess. I encountered a few monsters... I think." I said, thinking hard. Last night, I researched the shifters, and their first shift is when there is a Cold One, or vampire. I had a theory, and I believed the 'Cold Ones' were the Cullens. I had an... Odd vibe around them... Especially around Edgar or who ever he was.

"You think?" Nico asked. He smiled, and I glared at him. Nico always treated me like I was his little sister, I guess that's what I get for being short. Curse genetics!

"I have a theory for that." I said, smiling up at him. Nico and Autumn were a bit younger, but I bet to anyone who didn't know us, they'd think that it was Nico and Autumn who were the older ones... Well, acaully Nico is like way older... Like 70 or 80 something. It's complicated. **_(A/N: In my book Nico is a year younger than Percy and Cassie.) _**

"Okay, whatever." Nico said, he hugged me once more, and told me to tell Percy 'hi' for him. Autumn hugged her brother, and I smiled. Autumn and Nico had the regular love/hate relationship that most sibblings had. I always got along pretty well with Percy, but we still had out moments.

Aut and I watched Nico dissappear into the shadows, when I heard a twig snap close by. I saw Jacob looking at Autumn with a weird expression, like he could smell something weird. I have heard that all Hades' kids smelt like death, Poseidon's like the ocean, and Zeus' like fresh rainfall.

Jacob could probablly smell the death on Autumn, because he was a shifter. A monster. I glared at him, and played with my necklace.

"Hey Cass. What's u-" I cut him off.

"Go away mutt. Tell your little pack not to mess with us." I said, kind of scared that he would attack me. You never know with monsters. I was still glaring, even though Jacob had a really confused expression.

"How? What?" He asked. I glared, and he shut up. I've delt with shifters before, once acaully on a quest. They killed my best friend Casey. I felt tears prickle in my eyes thinking about what his... 'kind' did to her. The worst part about it was that I couldn't do anything. She died in front of me.

"Your kind doesn't mingle with our kind." I said, my nostrils flaring. I could tell that my eyes were an angry dark sea colour. Percy and mine eyes never really stay the same colour, it always changed colours, like the ocean. It ranged to an almost clear sea green, to a almost black/green.

"Your kind?" He asked, and I glared. I tugged on Autumn's arm. I got in my car, and that's when the tears fell. I cried for Casey. I was angry with myself for not helping her.

I felt Autumn's hand on my back, and I wiped away the tears. "Let's go home." I said with a smile.

Jacob's P.O.V:

Her kind? How did she even know about the wolves? I ran as fast as I could to Sam's house. I had to ask the Cullens about the Jacksons. They were off.

"Sam!" I yelled as I got close to his house. I knew he could hear me.

"Yeah Jake?" He asked. I was worried about Cassie. That girl she was with... She smelt like... I don't know... Death?

"Okay, Cassie knows." I said, when I was in the same room as him.

"That's great!" Sam said. Even though he didn't really have a great start with Cassie, he still liked imprints.

"No, that's the thing... I didn't tell her." I said with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Cassie and all her friends were off somehow. I didn't really know how to explain it.

"Okay, so the other day, Cassie and her friends were talking when they thought we couldn't hear, and they kept saying we were human... And things about Zeus and Chiron... That's Greek mythology. So, today, Cass was with this girl, and she smelt like... Death. I went up to Cass, and she said I was a 'mutt' and said pack. What confused me the most was when she said the her kind and our kind didn't mix." I said. My eyebrows were crunched up in confusion.

"What?" He asked. He looked shocked. "How? Greek mythology? Is she even human?" Sam seemed confused.

"I have no clue."

"I want you to watch her... Like at her house to see if you'd get any answers." Sam said, and I nodded.

I followed her scent to her house, and heard talking.

"Aww Hades! I stubbed my toe!" I heard Cassie.

"Hey! Don't use my father's name in vain!" The other girl said. Wait, father?

"Sorry. Forgot you were his daughter." Cass mumbled. I almost couldn't hear it. Almost.

"I feel like someones watching me..." Other girl said.

"Come on cuz! I bet it's nothing..." She said, then whispered in another language. "Ξέρω, μπορώ να αισθάνομαι πάρα πολύ ... Νομίζω ότι είναι οι διακινητές ότι μιλούσα για."

**(I know, I can feel it too... I think it's the shifters that I was talking about.)**

"

Αχ, αυτά ... Εκείνο το ένα μάγκα, ο Ιακώβ με creeped έξω." Her cousin said. **(Oh, them... That one dude, Jacob creeped me out.)**

I knew it was no longer useful to listen to them. I knew they were going to talk in that odd language. What stumped me was when Cass said 'Hades', her cousin said her 'father's name in vain'. I ran to Sam's to tell him what I found.

"So, what'd you find?" Sam asked as I walkin in the door.

"Well, that one girl... Smelling like death, yeah, she's Cassie's cousin. So, Cassie stubbed her toe, and said 'Oh Hades', and her cousin said 'Don't use my father's name in vain'... Then they started talking in another language... I've never heard it before. It's like it was ancient." I said. He looked confused.

"Emily?" He asked. "You know all about history right?" He asked. Emily nodded. I know Emily occasionally subsituted in the high school for history. "Please explain."

"Okay, from what I heard, it sounds like... I don't know... Mythology. I don't know much on the subject, but I can try... So, there's the big three... Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. So, there like really powerful, and all. I know that Chiron was a centar, and that he trained heros, or demigods... Half human, half god." She explained. "That's really all I know."

"Okay... I think we need the Cullens help with this." Sam said.

I dialed Bella's number, and she answered. "Hey Jake! What's up?" She asked.

"Hi Bells... Listen. We need the Cullen's help. It's about Cassie and Percy." I said in a formal tone.

"Oh, okay. Here's Edward." She said, and I heard her hand over the phone to her leech.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said plesantly. Yuck. "I heard you need my family's help." How he was talking made my skin crawl. He talked like he was a hundred years old- well he was a hundred.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen can we have a meeting in the clearing?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll be there in an hour. See you soon." He said. I groaned, and hung up the phone. I told the pack, and to kill time, we went on patrol.

An Hour Later...

Cassie's P.O.V.

"I'm soooo bord!" Autumn said, as she plopped down on my bed.

"Why don't we go light some fires or something?" I asked, and laughed. She showed me that video on the internet a year or so ago. I was smirking, and she giggled.

"We always set fires!" She said, and we both burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that no sound was comming out, and I was hitting myself. About a minute later, we had calmed down, and we were more bord than ever.

"Hey. Can we walk in the woods? I really wanna practice my 'raising the dead' skills, and I know that you wanna practice the rain thingy." She explained, and I nodded. I saw a clearing that would be perfect for what we were doing. It was raining, so I wouldn't have to pray for rain. Percy has practically perfected the water elements, but I was still working on it. I never really seemed to have enough concentration.

"Yeah. There's a clearing about a half a mile away. It's not to far. Oh, bring your sword. Maybe we can do some sparing." I grinned at her.

"Sure." I grabbed my jacket, and I headed out the door. About five minutes later, I was pretty close to my clearing. I heard voices, but what confused me was that I heard my name.

"...Cassie... Percy... Not human... Mythology..." I could hear only parts of their conversation, but I knew it was the shifters and the Cold Ones. I pressed my necklace, and Autumn did the same.

I entered the clearing with my sword drawn. "So... You finally figured it out. Bravo." I smirked, looking right at Jacob.

HEEEEYYY! How's it going? I hope you like this chappy! I didn't update sooner, because I got to visit my mum, and I accidently left my computer at home. DARN! So, I had it like half way done, and I finished it today! So, I'm going to Colorado on the 2nd! First time there! So, I'm going to work on my next chapter today, and it will be up today or tomorrow!

Thanks:

Kaylin or Kate A.K.A: Crazyblonde13


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_!

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

Jacob looked at me and Autumn with a shocked face. The Cullens gave me a confused face, but I smirked. "So, how's it goin?" Autumn asked, awkwardly.

Everyone ignored the daughter of Hades, but glared at me. "Would you like to explain Cassie?" Sam asked, and I glared back at him.

"Yeah, sure. That would go great! I'll end up in an insane hospital... But, if you really want to know..." I trailed off, and a guy with blonde hair, in about his late twenties nodded.

"Yes, please explain Cassandra." He said, and I gripped my necklace, and pushed the charm. I heard several gasps, and smirked.

"I'm Cassandra Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. God of the ocean, horses, and earth shaker." I said, and Leah scoffed.

"Do you really want us to believe you? You just want the attention." She sneered. Hades, this girl needs a boyfriend. I roled my eyes, and glared at Leah.

"Yeah, I heard through the grapevine, that you have 'Daddy problems'." I said, glaring at her. "At least your father got to see you grow up. I believed that my father was _dead _up until about three years ago." I glared at her.

"Okay... Why tell us that? You just want the attention. How do you know about us?" Leah said, obviously pissed about the 'daddy' thing. I spotted a stream, and closed my eyes. I felt the familliar pull in my stomach, and smiled. I willed it to shape into a sword, and grasped it in my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw many opened mouths.

"Believe me now?" I asked, putting the water back into the stream. Leah glared, and I smirked.

"Sure, but who is she?" She asked rudely.

"Autumn Davis. Daughter of Hades." Aut answered, glaring at Leah. "Now if you excuse us, we'll be leaving." Autumn said, pulling me to the shadows. She pulled me to her, and we shadow traveled to my house.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I watched Cassie being pulled into the shadows with Autumn. I watched her with my advanced eye sight, and saw her be swallowed up in the shadows. I started to freak out. I didn't know what was happening. I was scared that she was going to die or something. I mean. Autumn was the death dude's daughter.

Edward probablly heard my rant. "You know, they're cousins?" He asked me. and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think they are a threat to La Push or Forks?" Jared asked, and I glared at him. I didn't think so, I mean, they're tiny!

"I don't know, but we will keep an eye on them for the school year." Edward said, and Emmett looked at everyone like we were crazed.

"You know, I don't really think they'll be a big problem. I mean, Cassie's like not even five foot, and that other chick seems to young. I don't really get a bad vibe from them." He explained, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys even know about demigods?" Carlisle asked. "They are very powerful creatures, and can kill a vampire in a matter of minutes. That sword that Cassandra had... It was made of the only material that can kill vampires, and shifters... Celestial Bronze. One swipe, and there will be a slash mark in us." He said, and winced.

"Cool!" Collin exclaimed, and everyone, except Brady glared at him. Collin blushed, and mumbled something incoherent **(Spelling?)**__under his breath. Edward laughed, reading his mind.

I needed answers out of Casssie, and I needed them bad.

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

When Autumn and I got home, I started laughing. They had so shocked faces, and I just couldn't help it. We were sitting in my room, talking about stratagies for capture the flag, when I heard the sound of Chiron behind me.

"Hello Cassie, Autumn." He said. I could tell he just got off of teaching archery, because he still had his bow swong over his shoulder.

"Hey Chiron, wacha need?" I asked, thinking he just needed to check up on Autumn.

"Uh, well. You see, camp is getting crowded, and I really need you guys to take in some half-bloods, since you have a really big house and all. You and Percy are some of the senior campers... I really need you to watch out for Thalassa too... She is getting to shy, and is missing you terribly."

"Oh, okay. So, who are we having come down here?" I asked, hoping there wouldn't be very many people comming.

"Oh, Annabeth, Cameron, Thalassa, Alex, Katrina, and Kate." He said. I was happy, because we would have enough room, and Percy would be overly joyed to know the love of his life was comming to live with us.

"Okay! Deal! When are they comming?" I asked, hoping for a couple of weeks to get ready for them to come. I had room for one of the girls to stay in my room, probablly Thalassa-well, we call her Sea. Sea became very attatched to me, but I really didn't mind.

I concidered her a younger sister to me. Sea came from a rough life, but I really didn't want to think about what happened to her to be afraid of anyone that was a man, or that was a lot bigger than her. That's why she became a sister to me. I was shorter, even if I was almost 17, and she was only 13.

"Thalassa, Cameron, and Annabeth are comming in a few days. Thalassa isn't starting school, but Annabeth and Cameron are getting everyone enrolled at Forks High." Chiron explained. "Everyone els should come down in a couple weeks."

"Okay!" I said, and looked at the sky. It was getting late, and I wanted to go to school with a few hours of sleep. "I'm going to bed. Bye Chiron!"

**2 Days Later...**

I just got home with Percy and Autumn. Autumn almost got detention today for falling asleep in class again, but I couldn't really say much, because we were in the same boat.

I heard the door bell, and went to answer it. There I saw Annabeth, Sea, and Cameron standing on my poarch.

"Cam! Sea! Annie!" I squealed, and hugged them.

"Hey Cassie. Long time no see." Cam said, and patted my hair. Cam was like an older brother to me. No romance between us, no matter what people thought.

"Hey Cass!" Annie said, and I hugged her. Sea was behind her, looking at the ground. I pulled her in a hug, and she winced, but relaxed when she knew it was me.

"Hey hun. How's it goin? Your sharing a room with me... Okay?" I asked Sea.

"Sure Cass! I missed you." Sea said, patting my head. Okay, what was with everyone patting my hair?

"Cassie? Whose at the do-" Percy cut himself off, when he saw Annabeth, and pulled her in a hug, and kissed her.

"Hey! No PDA!" I yelled, and they jumped away, blushing. Percy mumbled something under his breath, as I lead Sea to my-our room now. As I said, Sea was my 'sister from another godly parent', as Autumn put it.

"So, here's your bed, and I hope it's big enough. I missed you sister!" I said, and hugged her.

"Missed you too sis." She whispered. I felt warm tears soaking my shirt, but ignored it. Sea really never trusted anyone like me, and I felt special for that.

"Hey, I'm going to go cook dinner, before Cam or Perce starts it, and they burn the house down." I said, and she nodded.

**Later That Night...**

I put the now clean dishes away, and went upstairs to go to bed. I saw Sea already asleep, and I crawled in my bed.

I guess this was my life now. It wasn't the most sane one, but it was my life.

_**Hey guys! An update like I promised! I have a new story for all you **_**Twilight**_** fans! It's called **_**Locked Away**_**, and it's about Jake's cousin, Alexandra who is 'insane'. She can see ghosts, and can tell all about supernatral stuff. Shifters, Vampires, all that stuff. It's a Paul imprint story, so PLEASE check it out! Please Review, if you have any questions/comments! **_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, or _Twilight_. I wish I did though!

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

I woke up pretty early for, well me. I was going to make breakfast, so I was headed to the fridge. Nothing 'breakfast-ey' was in there... That meant one thing: Road Trip. I groaned as I heard several pairs of feet head down the stairs, and I looked up, and pointed to the fridge.

"We're out of food." I said, going upstairs to get ready to go to Seattle. The food store in Forks wouldn't have most of the food we'd eat normally. Sea was sitting on my bed, staring at the celing, talking to Autumn about camp. They heard me come in, and turned to see me.

"Hey guys. Get ready, we're going food shopping in Seattle." I said, as I picked out an outfit. It was simple, a pair of jeans, a camp shirt, and my sweatshirt. I went to the bathroom, and slipped it on, brushing my hair. One good thing about _super _straight hair is that I never really have to do anything to it.

When I walked back in my room, Autumn was gone, and Sea was all ready to go to Seattle. "Ready?" She asked, as I walked over to get shoes.

"Yeah, almost." I said, and walked down the stairs. Sea was hot on my heels, and I smiled at everyone. "Okay guys. Get in the car." I said, and Cam and Percy rolled their eyes mummering something along the lines of 'What takes girls so long', or something.

"So, Cassie. How's rainny 'ol Forks?" Cam asked as I jumped into the backseat with Cam on one side, and Sea on the other. Autumn was in the very back with Kate, Katrina, and Alex, Percy and Annie were in the front. Percy was driving.

Alex and I didn't really have a good past, we dated, but it didn't work out. His sister Clarisse, terrorized me and Percy. Having the son of Ares as a boyfriend was awkward. He cheated on me, and broke my heart, but he said it was a dare from the Aphrodite cabin. I never really believed him, but Percy bought it.

Now, Kate, she is one of my bestfriends back at camp. She is one of the very few Hephaestus kids that can acaully controll fire. She would usually help me with putting out fires, and controlling my water powers. She was also one of the better swordswomen at camp.

Katrina was the last one to Kate's and my 'three muskateers'. Kat had an ugly past with her mother, Aphrodite. Lady Aphrodite kind of 'dis-owned' her for being 'ugly'. After Percy made all the gods claim their children, Kat was claimed. She hid in the big house's basement, and Chiron sent her on a quest. Ares saw the potential in her, and gave her two daggers; Pain and Panic. She gained Ares respect, and is _the _best fighter in camp. She is basically now the 'adopted' Ares kid.

"You know... It seems like Apollo never comes here." I said with sarcasm dripping in my voice. Cam laughed, and I cracked a grin.

"I could see that comming here." He laughed, and I yawned. "Tiried Cassie?" I giggled, and smacked him. Tons of people at camp thought we were dating, but we were more like brother and sister.

"Yeah, I'll take a short nap..." I said stretching out my arms.

I was almost asleep five minutes later. I just need one more minute 'till I'm asleep... 10 seconds...

I felt Cam shift, and reach over, but it didn't bother me. I was almost asleep. 5... 4...3...2-

I felt Cam grab my ear lobe, and whisper, "Ear fats." I shot up, now fully awake, and looked at him. "Oh, sorry I thought you were asleep."

"Okay? So, you would do that when I was sleeping?" I asked him with one eyebrow raised. Autumn was giggling in the back seat, and Sea was smiling.

"Uh... Didn't think that would make me sound like a creeper." He said, and I burst out laughing. Cam turned bright red, and suddenly he took an intrest in the celing.

"Wow Cam... That was hilarous." I said, calming down from my laughing fit.

"Mm-hm... So, Aut was telling us about the friends you made a few days ago... Shifters? Really Cassie? Oh, and don't forget the empousa." He said, and I glared at Autumn. She blushed, and smiled.

"The Cullens arn't really like empousa... They're like vampires." I said, and he nodded.

"I think we'd just take care of these monsters for good." He said, and Annabeth shook her head from the front seat. She turned to look at us.

"No. Not the shifters at least. They were one of the only projects Hera finished. They have what they call 'imprints', or soulmates. Take away the shifter or imprint, and they die. I don't think they would hurt these demigods." Annabeth explained, and I glared at her for being a smartie-pants. "Oh, and try to stay away from them... We demigods are more prone to get imprinted on..." She said, and I looked away sheepishly.

"I kinda sorta have been around the whole pack." I said, and Annie gasped.

"Did anyone look at you like you were the light in their darkness?" She asked, and I looked confused.

"English, or Greek please?" I asked, and Perce snorted.

She sighed. "Did anyone look at you like they were in love?"

"Well... Kinda... Jacob was all like growly when Percy picked me up, and was like... I don't know... Maybe he imprinted on me or something. I don't know... It's probablly me being paranoied." I replied. Annie shrugged.

"Just stay away from them, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Planning on it anyways." I said, looking out the window.

**Jake's P.O.V:**

Wait, what? My imprint wasn't exactly _human_? She was half human, half god.

"Hey Jake." Bella said, sitting across from me. "You okay?"

"No, just in shock. My _soulmate _isn't human." I told her, looking at the floor. We were in my small house, watching television.

"Sorry." Was all she could probablly manage.

"No, I'm sorry Bells. I just... I don't know. I just figured she would be like Kim or Emily." I said, and looked down.

"Jake. Cassie is a nice person, she might not be 100% human, but she still has a heart. It shouln't really matter if she's human or not." She said, and I smiled. "Wow, I just pulled a soap opera." She said, laughing.

"I'm gonna talk to her." I said, hopping up. I left Bella on the couch, heading to Cassie's house.

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

We got all the food we needed for at least a month. I was relaxing on the couch, after I got done putting all of it away with Annabeth. I heard a growl comming from outside, and a crash. I hopped to my feet, Annabeth pulling out her dagger. I already had my sword, and I called for the Katrina, Kate, Alex, and Percy. Autumn was already next to me, and I had Percy make sure Sea was upstairs, because she was the youngest.

**( A/N: Btw: I am horrid at writing fight scenes, so please bare with me!)**

I ran outside, my sword at the ready. Kat was right next to me, and Kate and Alex had out backs. I heard another growl to our left, and I saw a fury.

"Fury!" I screached, and everyone took at the ready. I saw Autumn shadow travel closer to the monster, and it swooped down to me. I swiped my sword, and Kat took Panic, and jumped on the fury's back, stabbing it. It threw her off, and I heard her swear in Ancient Greek.

Aut was _trying _to distract it with shadow travel. Kate was creating a ball of fire to throw at it, and as soon as it hit the ugly thing, it shreaked, and burst into golden dust. I ran to Kat, and she swore. She had a small bruise on the side of her face, and she seemed mad.

"Come on, let's get you some Ambrosia, so you don't end up with a big bruise." I said, and ran into the kitchen to get the Ambrosia.

I handed Kat a square, and I turned my head and saw a _huge_ russent brown wolf standing by a tree. I saw the eyes, and recognised it was Jacob. I groaned, and walked over to him- well, kind of stomped.

"What do you want?" I hissed, my sword was still in my hand. Kate ran over to me, and I groaned louder. I didn't need anyone to know about the shifters more than they already did.

"Hey Cass? Who ya tal-" She cut herself off when she saw the giant wolf. She took off her gold ring, and it transformed into a sword. She looked terrifying with that glare in her eyes.

"Kate, this is one of the shifters I was talking about. If we killed one of Lady Hera's creations, she's kill us, or she would make Lord Zeus do it." I said, turning my sword back into a necklace, she did the same.

"Okay, but if he so much as growls..." She didn't even have to finish her threat.

"Okay, Jacob. Change back, we need to talk." I said, and he nodded his huge wolf head. Kate was still glaring daggers at him.

I sighed, and Jacob-wolf went behind a tree, and came back in just a pair of cut-off jean shorts. I never looked at his tone chest, because I was used to it with being on Half-Blood Hill beach.

"What the hell-" He started, but I corrected him.

"Hades."

"What the Hades was that?!" He looked puzzled, and I rolled my eyes.

"That was just a fury." I said, and smirked. I have killed many furies in my day, and this one was fairly easy to kill.

"You don't seem shaken up about it." He said, and I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm not. I'm used to it." I said, and crossed my arms. "I've delt with much bigger, scarrier, and harder things to kill."

"Whoa, wait. You've killed something _scarrier _than that?" Jacob had a look of fear in his eyes, but I didn't know why. I mean, we killed- well, Kate killed it.

Kate was still glaring at him, and if looks could kill, he would be six feet under by now. "Yes, now it really isn't your concern, is it?" She asked, playing with her ring. I heard a twig snap behind me, and I saw Katrina comming over to where we were. She was fully healed, thanks to Ambrosia.

Kat looked at Jacob, and we started talking in Greek, so he couldn't understand. We didn't want any empousa-well whatever the Cullens were, and shifters wanting to know what we were planning.

"λεβιέ ταχυτήτων? Είναι κάπως ζεστό ... δεν θα έχει το πακέτο?" Kat asked. I laughed, and so did Kate. Jacob had a questioning look on his face. _**(Shifter? He's kinda hot... Does he have a pack?)**_

"Ναι, είναι ενοχλητικό είδος που νομίζουν ότι είμαστε κάποιο είδος απειλής ... Ξέρετε; Αλλά δεν νομίζω να τον ή την συσκευασία του είναι μια απειλή. Θα πρέπει να ανησυχούν για τις Κάλεν." I said, looking at Jacob. Jake had a confused face, trying to understand what we were saying._**(Yeah, it's kind of annoying that they think we're some kind of threat... You know? But I don't think him or his pack is a threat. We should be worried about the Cullens.)**_

"Can you please speak in English?" He asked, with an annoyed face.

"Braccas meas rescimini." I said, and Kat snickered. I walked away, and he grabbed ahold of Kate's arm.

"What did she say?" He asked her.

"She said you can eat your pants." She said, and gave him one last glare. She jogged to catch up with us, and we went into the house to mess around.

I was laying on my bed, focusing on making water with the humitity around me. I heard the door open, but ignored it. I kept trying to make a sphere. It was forming, and I finally made it into a ball with a final tug in my stomach.

"Cassie?" I heard a voice, and I hurled my ball of water at whoever was in my room. "What the Hades Cass?" I heard Alex say.

"Uh, sorry. Let me dry you." I said, and willed the water to come off of him. "Sorry." I said, and continued to try to make shapes with water.

"Cass, we need to talk." He said.

"There really isn'tanythng we need to talk about." I said, knowing he was going to bring up our past with dating, and I didn't want to hear it.

"I want us to be friends." He said, and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I didn't want to listen to what he had to say, not tonight anyways.

"Alex, I'm tiried, and I just got done talking with a shifter that I think might be a potential threat. I don't want to talk about this tonight." I lied. I just wanted him out of my room.

"Okay, sorry." He said, and I felt horrid. I felt guilt in my chest, but I kept focusing on my water bending.

He finally left, and I fell asleep. I had an odd dream. Just no ordinary dream. It was of Jacob's wolf. He was protecting me.

_'Your my imprint.' _What I kept hearing.

Demigod dreams arn't really _dreams_... They are true. That meant one thing... Jacob Black is my soulmate.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_! I really, really wish I did though!

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

My alarm clock woke me up with a start. I checked the time: 6:00 am sharp. One thing I forgot about when all my demigod friends came, school.

I groaned, and got up to shower. The warmth woke me up, and I eventually stepped out of the hot water. I got dressed in a grey sweater, and skinny jeans with black combat boots. Under my sweater, I put on my camp tee-shirt.

I made sure Sea was still asleep with all the noise I made today. She was sound asleep, so I went down stairs to be greeted with Kate, Katrina, Cam, Percy, Annie, Autumn, and Alex standing in the kitchen. They were all ready for school, thanks to Chiron they all had their school stuff.

I made breakfast for everyone, and put the leftovers for Sea when she woke up. She had a choice to go to school, and she wanted to stay home. I wasn't complaing, she could take care of the house. She had all the weapons she wanted, and I really didn't think monsters would at the 'demigod headquarters', as Percy put it.

When we got to school, all eyes were set on us. I could feel the intence glares of the Cullens on us. I glared back, and reached for my necklace.

**Edward's P.O.V:**

Cassie and Percy seemed to have brought 'friends' with them to school today. I sniffed the air, and crinckled my nose of the smell of death, perfume, ash, and the sea. It was all overpowering.

The one that smelled like death was the one girl, Autumn- the daughter of Hades. The one whom smelled lie perfume didn't make sence. She had battle scars, but was oddly pretty with dark hair, and was well built. Firey smelly girl was tinkering with a piece of metal, and was glancing at a ring on her finger every once in a while.

Of course, the ones who smelt like the sea was Percy and Cassie. Being the children of Poseidon, or whoever- I kind of figured that much. I kept glaring at Cassie when she grabbed her necklace. She leaned over to the girl who smelt like ash and whispered something. I could only catch a little bit of it with my enhanched hearing.

"That's them." Cassie said, shaking her head in our direction.

"The empousa? Whatever they 'claim' they are." She asked. What were empousa?

"I think he can hear us." Cassie said, and switched over to another language. "Ηλίθιο τέρατα δεν ξέρουν πώς να κρατήσει τα αυτιά τους για να τους τον εαυτό." She said. _**(Stupid monsters don't know how to keep their ears to themselves.)**_

"Ξέρω δικαίωμα? Πώς θα ξέρω αν σχεδιάζαμε το θάνατό τους? Όλα τα τέρατα είναι ηλίθιοι στο μυαλό μου." Ash girl said, and Cassie and Perfume girl laughed. _**(I know right? How would they know if we were planning their death? All monsters are idiots in my mind.)**_

They walked out of ear shot, still talking in that odd language.

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

I walked to first hour, and sat through torture with Cam behind me throwing paper at my head. I would fake a glare at him, and he do some poofy-thing. Him being the son of Hecate was pretty cool. He could do small magic, and it was useful for when we needed it.

Cameron had a pretty easy time comming to camp. Cam befriended a saytr, and when Cyclopses down the road, he was taken to camp. He wasn't attacked, but he tripped over a _rock_! Usually during the school year, Cam goes to live with his dad, and comes to camp in the summer. Cameron can sometimes say things insulting when he doesn't mean it, and I grew to understand it, but some people didn't like him for that. He is one of my best guy friends.

Cameron threw another piece of paper in my hair, and I turned around to slap him. I did, and he grabbed his arm, pouting.

"Hades underpants!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him, and I got a dirty look from the teacher. I smiled sheepishly.

"Miss Jackson! Mr. Miller! Would you like to explain why you interrupted my lesson with an outburst?" We were asked. I was trying to hide my laughter, and almost failed.

"No sir!" I piped up, sarcastically. I really didn't want anyone to hear out conversation, or the teacher to give us detention for something stupid. So I quickly switched my language to Ancient Greek.

"Ω θεοί! Είδες το πρόσωπό του! Αυτό ήταν ξεκαρδιστική!" I said, and laughed. Cam did too. _**(Oh gods! Did you see his face! That was hilarious!)**_

"Το ξέρω! Είναι σαν ένας από τους θεούς για την ιδιοσυγκρασία τους!" Cam said, and the teacher just glared. He really couldn't say anything. I mean we _could _be talking about the assignment. _**(I know! It's like one of the gods on their temper tantrums!)**_

"Miss Jackson! Mr. Miller! What language is that, and what are you talking about?" The teacher roared, and I smiled at him.

"It's German, and we were talking about the assignment." I said, smugly. He frowned, not believing me.

"Sure. I was born in Germany, and English is my second language." He said, and I frowned.

"Di immortales!" I cursed. Cam laughed at my lame excuse, and I glared at him.

"Now, I'm going to ask again. What language is that?" He questioned.

"I really don't understand why you would need to know that, unless we wern't talking about the subject, which we were." I said, smirking. The teacher huffed, and turned back to continue teaching.

When the bell rang, I quickly ran out of the classroom with Cam hot on my heels. "Really Cass? German?" He asked, and laughed. I glared at my best-guy-friend. "Wow... Are you sure that your not a blonde?" He asked, and I snorted.

"Sure, sure... What ever you say Cammie!" I called back from my locker. Cam and I had History with Percy and Alex. Annabeth was in English, I prayed to the gods that she'd have better luck in that class than I did.

When I walked into the class, the teacher glanced at Cameron, and Cam glared at him. I told him earlier that we were studding 'Greek Mythology'. He laughed as I said the 'Mythology' part.

"Okay class! I would like to introduce the topic of the Titans!" He said, and Alex, Percy, Cam and I visibly flinched. "Let's start with my favorite: Kronos!" He said, and I glared at him. It was a habit when he said my... Erm-grandfather's name.

"Kronos is the son of Ouranos and Gaea, the youngest of the Titans. Kronos overthrew his father, with the help of his mother, and became the supreme ruler of the universe. He then married Rhea, his sister, who gave birth to the great Gods. To prevent the reocurrence of his father's fate, he swallowed each of his children as they were born." Some of the kids 'eew'ed and I snorted.

"However, when his last son, Zeus, was born, Rhea hid the infant on the island of Crete, and instead gave Kronos a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes. When Zeus became old enough, he fed his father a concotion of mustard and wine, and forced him to vomit up his siblings." He said.

"Who were the other children of Kronos?" He asked, and when nobody answered, he chose me.

"It was Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera and Hestia. Sir." I said, uncomfortably.

"Very good Cassie!" He said, and turned his attention to Cam. "What do you know about Greek Mythology? Cassie and Percy have shown themselves to be quite intelegent in Greek Mythology."

"Uh, yes sir." Cam said. Cameron never did like new people-especially teachers. The bell rang before he could ask any more questions. I could hear Cam's sigh of relief.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" I nudged him, and he playfully glared at me. He never was comfortable talking about the gods as if they were not alive, and just myths. I mean, we were living proof that they were alive. We had their DNA-well, blood since they don't really have DNA.

"Sure... Let's go to lunch, I'm starved." He said, and I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

"Hey Cam?" I asked. "I-I need to tell you something." I said, meaning to tell him about Jacob.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you know how theres shifters? Well I think one im-" I was about to finish, when Bella came up to me with an angry expression.

"Cassie! Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh. For one, I barely know you. Two, who the Hades told you? It was your empousa wasn't it?" I asked. "Di immortales!" I cursed. Lord Zeus was going to kill me when he found out a bunch of monsters found out our secret, and told a mortal.

"Empousa? What the heck is that?" She asked.

"You know, your blood-suckers?" I questioned.

"The Cullens? Yeah, they told me... Quit changing the subject!" She almost yelled.

"Well, first-your a mortal. Lord Zeus would turn me into burnt flesh if I told a _human_. Plus, I didn't know you. If the empousa didn't tell you, you probablly wouldn't know about this. And, that's the way I would have liked it." I sneered. Bella was getting on my nerves, and I didn't like it. I glared at her for even knowing the existance of my kind.

"Would you quit with the empossum stuff!" She exclaimed. I snickered at her for calling them 'empossum'.

"Your funny! But, we have to leave. Tell your blood-suckers that they are lucky there immortal-well, kind of. Because it isn't our fault if they get turned into dolphins by the gods." Cam said, and he took my arm. He lead me to the lunch room, and we found the table where Autumn, Percy, Alex, Kate, Katrina, and Annie were at. It was just like Camp, but it was a school.

**After School...**

Sea was just fine when we got home. A little bored, but fine. I was getting hyper, so I grabbed a case of Pepsi, and cookies. I wanted to take Sea to the beach for something to do, so we could do something. I know, why would you drink pop, and eat cookies if your getting hyper? I don't know why, but sugar kind of helps the effects of ADHD.

When we got to the beach, I layed out a blanket, and Sea and I munched down. I laughed when she got sprayed with Pepsi, and she playfully glared at me. It didn't matter if Sea was taller than me, she treated me like an older sister. I was greatful for that.

I mean, the closest thing to a biological sister is Percy, and once when we were eight, I dressed him up like a girl. Let's just say I'm never leaving my door unlocked if I ever do something like that again.

"Hey Sea? Do you want to swim with me? I promise you won't get wet or anything." I said. I was trying to teach Sea how to swim, and it was going pretty good, but when she would get close to an animal... She would freak out.

"Uh... Sure. Do I have to breathe?" She asked. She always liked it when I put an air bubble around her, so she didn't have to worry about breathing.

"Yeah. I was planning on it." I said with a smile. I grabbed her hand, and towed her out into the water. When we got out far enough, I dived under with Sea in my grasp. I put an air bubble around her, so that she didn't have to get wet or she didn't have to breathe.

Some of the sea life payed their respects to the daughter of Poseidon, and some of the fish, like the salmon made awaful jokes that I had to snicker at.

I showed Sea around, and she freaked out slightly when we saw a shark, _**(A/N: I don't know what sea life is in WA, so please don't be mad! I am just making La Push an ocean.) **_but she was okay when it passed by us. After about an hour of Sea and I being under water, I thought it was time for us to go back to land. When we popped up, I saw no other than the shifters.

All eyes were turned to us, and some of them raised their eyebrows at us for being 100% dry.

"Daughter of Poseidon... Remember?" I asked, when I heard comments from the younger shifters that missed some of the meeting with the Cullens. Jacob looked over joyed to see me, and I just forced a smile at him. I really didn't want a love life, and wanted to join Artemis and her hunters. I guess I had no choice but to not go through with that plan.

"Cassie." Jacob breathed. I smiled at him, but on the inside I was screaming _monster_!

"Hey Jacob." I said. I mouthed, _'I already know about the imprint.'_ and he smiled at me.

Sea was shaking with fear at the people two, three times her size. She had a fear of men after what her father did to her. After her mother, Hesperethusa, minor goddess of the sunset glow, left her father, he took his anger out on Sea. She was beaten, and locked in a basement. After a while she escaped out a window, and found her way to camp a few weeks later. She met Percy and I when her brothers and sisters swam, but she didn't know how. We quickly became friends.

"Uh, we need to go. I'll see you around Jake." I said, and nodded to the other shifters. I grabbed Sea's arm, and dragged her home.

After I made dinner, everyone went to bed except Percy, Annie and I. We sat on the couch talking about Camp, when a soft thump came from the front lawn. I heard a knock from the door, and Percy answered it.

"Hey Perce! How's it goin!" A deep voice said.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" Percy questioned with happieness and confusion in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_! I can always dream though!

_**A/N: SORRY! I didn't update, because of Cross Country! I'm soooo sore! Please forgive me! I had meets all last week and yesterday I had a REALLY hard meet! Grrr! Stupid hills! I medaled though! I got 29th out of like 130! **_

_**Previously on Daughter of Poseidon...**_

_After I made dinner, everyone went to bed except Percy, Annie and I. We sat on the couch talking about Camp, when a soft thump came from the front lawn. I heard a knock from the door, and Percy answered it._

_"Hey Perce! How's it goin!" A deep voice said._

_"Victor? What are you doing here?" Percy questioned with happieness and confusion in his voice._

**Cassie's P.O.V:**

Victor? What was he doing here? Victor didn't like me, he was just friends with Percy. He put up with me, because I was his sister.

I groaned. Great another Ares kid popped up...

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you... And Chiron may have told me to." He said with a smile. I glared at him, because Chiron didn't trust us enough to take care of a few half-bloods.

"Oh, well... Okay." Percy said, I could tell he didn't know how to respond to that. I finally glanced at Victor. Something was different... He was... _Huge!_ He at least grew a few inches.

"Hey Shortie." He said, just to aggrivate me.

"I'm not short! Your just freakishly tall!" I shouted at him with a glare.

He ignored me, and saw Kat. "Hey little sister."

"Hey Victor. What brought you to this crummy little town?" She asked with a smile. Katrina was one of my best-friends, and I would do anything for her, but her brother aggrivated me.

"I'm going for a run!" I announced, and ran up the stairs. I changed into a sweatshirt, and black shorts. I grabbed my iPod, and made sure I had my necklace on. I grabbed my sneakers, and ran out the door. I played a random song, and went on the trail Percy and I made after the incident with the wolves.

I heard leaves rustle a few feet away, and I stopped. I reached for my necklace, but I was to late. A fury jumped out from a tree, and snatched my only weapon I brought with me, from my grasp. The monster threw it a good twenty feet from where I was standing, and I cursed.

"I've been looking for you, Cassandra Jackson." The thing hissed.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at it, and tried to run at my necklace, but she brought her claws down my chest. I screamed in agony, and I felt blood drip down the front of my shirt. I was trying to be heard, but I was to far away. Percy couldn't hear me. I was doomed.

"Not so fast, daughter of Poseidon." It hissed, and lunged at me once more. "I will enjoy this. You have killed many of us Cassandra, but it's not every day I get to kill a demigod." The monster clawed my arm, and I felt my shoulder pop out of place. I winced, and bit my lip from screaming. I would die without giving it the satisfaction of knowing it hurt me, if it came to that.

"I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to!" I yelled at it, even though I was feeling very dizzy and light headed from loss of blood. I was slipping away. If I could magically make it to the water, then I would have a chance, but there wasn't any water here.

Black spots danced in my vision, but I stood straighter. The thing lunged at me once more, but I couldn't stop it. It knocked me into a tree, and blackness took over my body.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I was running patrol with Embry and Paul, when I heard it. A scream, but what scared me the most about this scream was it sounded just like Cassie.

_"Whoa, did you hear that? It sounded like it was behind Cassie and Percy's house." _Embry stated. I about glared at him for pointing out the obvious, but I was already sprinting in the direction of the cry.

When I came closer to where the sound came from, I smelt it. Blood. The heavy stench told me that the person had lost a lot of it. Cassie's scent was all over the place, and I felt my stomach drop. I pushed my legs to run faster, and when I finally ran into the clearing, I saw Cassie. Her shirt was soaked in sticky blood. I saw her shoulder was twisted in an odd angle.

When I looked for the source of the attacker, I found this leathery bird thing. It had the _huge _claws, and it's hands were covered in blood.

"I will kill you with my bare hands if I have to!" Cassie yelled at the thing, but she was swaying on her feet. The monster lunged at her, and she fell into a tree, and just layed there limply.

All I saw was red now. I was going to kill this thing. I growled, and jumped on it. The thing flapped it's wings, but my large paws held it down. When it stopped moving, it dissappeared into a pile of powdery stuff.

I quickly shifted, and threw on a pair of cut offs. I sprinted to Cassie's limp body. Her pulse was becomming softer, and softer. I picked her up, and ran to her house.

"PERCY!" I screamed as I came about a few feet from the door. He popped his head out, and looked at Cassie. His eyes widened.

"What the Hades happened? _Annabeth! _Fill the bathtub up with water, _now!_" He screamed into the house, his hands were shaking. I heard footsteps, and then water running. Percy snatched his sister from my hands. He followed a blonde girl into a washroom, and I followed.

Percy placed Cassie into the tub that was filled with water. I looked at him strangly, but he didn't glance at me. He dunked her head under water, and for a second I thought he was drowning her.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just shut up! I'm trying to save her. Watch." He snapped at me.

After what seemed like forever, I saw her shoulder pop back into place, and her wounds heal. Ten or so seconds later, her eyes snapped open, and she shot up like a rocket, grabbing at her neck.

A necklace appeared a second later, and she sighed in relief.

"I'm hungry." She said, looking up at us. She wasn't even wet from being in the bathtub, and I found that odd.

"Cassandra! You almost get _killed_, and when you wake up, all you can say is your hungry?!" Percy screamed at her. She looked down, and stiffled a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry Perce! I'm hungry, okay? The frickin Fury came out of nowhere, and I'm sorry if I had to fight off blood loss." She said with heavy sarcasm. Cass got up, and looked at her torn, and bloody clothes. "Hades, I just got this."

She walked into the kitchen, and I still had this look of confusion on my face. I walked out, and froze. I smelt another wolf, but this one hadn't shifted yet.

My life just got one hell of a lot harder.

_**OMG! I am soooo sorry I hadn't updated in FOREVER! I am also sorry it's sooo short! I had REALLY bad writers block for this chapter. My writing is probablly poor on this one! I promise the next chapter will be better! **_

_**I am also wanting to write another story. I just watched Ironman, Thor, and Ironman 2. I also watched The Avengers. My question is there any Marvel fans out there, and should I write a Marvel Avengers/Thor/Ironman Fanfic? Please tell me!**_

_**Love you all, and reviews are happily accepted!**_


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight _or _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_!

_**A/N: Okay guys... Im soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have had really bad family problems and I didn't feel like updating anytime soon, but it is SPRING BREAK so I thought, what the heck? I've kept you guys waiting long enough. First, family stuff happened, then I lost my computer, then I lost my computer charger! I know, how dumb of me? (If you want to find out what happened, I would be happy to answer questions if you PM me)**_

_**Previously on Daughter of Poseidon...**_

_She walked into the kitchen, and I still had this look of confusion on my face. I walked out, and froze. I smelt another wolf, but this one hadn't shifted yet. _

_My life just got one hell of a lot harder._

**Cassie's POV:**

"Cass... Cassie! Wake up!" An annoying voice called.

"Go away, Mom." I mumbled in my sleep. The voice giggled, and suddenly, my warm blankets were ripped off of me. My eyes shot open, only to be met with a smiling Sea and Kat.

"You couldn't have given me five more minutes?" I asked, with a scowl on my face.

"Sorry, Cassie. We had to. Percy said to wake you up." Sea said, a blush comming to her face. My scowl deepened with the thought of my brother sending my friends to wake my lazy butt up.

"I'm gonna kill that little fish brain..." I mumbled, getting out of bed and stomping out of my room, and going in the kitchen. I just woke up, so I was still in my sleeping shorts and tank-top. My hair was probably a ratted mess.

"Good morning sleepy head!" The evil voice of my brother chirped. I looked at him, and he was ready for the day. I lunged at him, mumbling in ancient greek.

"You FISH HEAD! _Why _would you wake me up at this un-godly hour?" I grumbled.

"Uh, Cassie? It's 10:45..." Percy said, and my eyes widened.

"Oh... Sorry." I said blushing.

"You're fine." He said smiling at me. Okay, he was in an unusually happy mood. "Okay, so guess what?"

"What?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"I just found out that school has been cancelled for a week!" He exclaimed, and I raised an eyebrow. "There was a problem with the electricity and it's gonna take a week to fix." He explained and I smiled.

"Yes! I get to be lazy!" I yelled. "Wait, _exactly _did you wake me up this morning?"

"Oh, dogboy's here." He explained, and I ran into the livingroom. Jacob was sitting on the couch, looking extremely intimanated by Annabeth. She looked so tiny compared to gigantic Jacob

"Oh, hey Jake." I said, whiping my hands on my sleeping shorts. I blushed, suddenly realising that I was still in my PJs. "Uh, just let me go get changed real fast." I said, and ran up the stairs.

I shoved on a pair of jeans, and threw on a camp tee-shirt. I slid on an extremely warm sweatshirt, and ran back down the stairs, tying my hair up in the process. Running into the living room, I hopped on the couch. Annabeth left to go off to where Percy was, most likley. I smiled at her as she left.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, propping my feet up in his lap.

"Well, it seems that you, well we have a problem." He said nervously.

"Okay, shoot." I said, smiling up at him. "It can't be that bad, right?"

"Well, you see, last time that I was over, I-um, smelt another wolf... One that hasn't exactly changed yet." He mumbled.

"Wait, what?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"To put it bluntly, one of your cousins is going to turn into a giant wolf and I, personally don't want you around them when they turn." Jacob snapped, glaring at me.

I pulled my feet off of his lap. "Jacob! Whoever this is, won't hurt me. You can't say what goes on in my life, you don't own me!" I exclaimed, completely confused.

"It's going to be anger to set him off, and I personally don't want you to get your face torn to shreds when you get on somebody's nerves." He said cooly.

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked, hopping up from the couch. "You come into _my _home and start telling me what is going to go on with my life. You have absolutly _NO _right to do that! Who do you think you are? An oracle?" I snapped. "I already have people controlling my life, like my father and uncle!"

"Cass, I just don't want you to get hu-" He said, and I cut him off.

"If you say 'I just don't want you to get hurt', I swear to _Hades_, that I will cut your pinkie off." I growled. "Jacob, you are hurting me by just _telling me what to do_!" I exclaimed. Curse my temper.

"Fine! When you get torn to shreads, don't come crawling back to me." Jacob growled, shaking. "You know what? I just wanted to help you, but you know what? I got a stubborn freak as an imprint who thinks she can just rule over everyone." He stood up.

"Jacob..." I whispered, covering my mouth with my hands. My eyes were wide. "I-I'm so-"

"No, _I'm _sorry for intruding on your oh so perfect life! You act like everything's alright, but in reality, you probablly feel abandoned. Let's be honest, your own _father _left you." He yelled in my face.

"Jacob!" I raised my voice, tears started streaming down my face, he _was _right. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." He said, pushing past me. His shoulder brushed against mine, making me fall on the ground with a yelp. He looked at me with sympathy for a split second, but as soon as it came, it disappeared and returned with anger.

He slammed the front door shut, leaving me on the ground with tears falling freely down my face.

_'How could you be that stupid, Cassie?' _I asked myself. _'You should've just gone along with it.' _I told myself.

Kat walked in the livingroon, staring at the door with an eyebrow raised. "Who crapped in _his _cornflakes?"

I said nothing, just going back to my room in silence.

_**A/N: It's a little bit shorter than normal! Can you believe it? Jake and Cass got in a fight! I didn't mean for it to happen, but my fingers did all the typing! I don't know if I like this chapter... What about you? I was hoping that it would show some of Cassie's personality when it comes to her temper. Also: I know that not all relationships are going to be candy and butterflies, and in the next chapter, I will show how much Jacob regrets what he did. **_

_**ALSO: I know Jacob wouldn't do anything like that, but remember, he was just wanting what was best for Cass. I just wanted to point that out, and please leave a review. PLEASE NOTHING MEAN! I also changed my username from crazyblonde13 to Kate Keith, my name!  
**_

_**Unti next time, **_

_**Kate Keith! :)**_


End file.
